


The Color of Hope

by Neisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Canon Related, Cuddling, Dark, Death, Drabble, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Mystery, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Romance, Roughness, Sad, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tragedy, Travel, Violence, Weapons, light hearted, trama, word count over 1000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 22,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisha/pseuds/Neisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome harbors a hanyou child she finds in the ruins of a decimated village, her life turns upside down and inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a drabble series; it is being written based on prompt tables, and specified word counts, so these chapters will be shorter. The sole reason I am writing a drabble series is because severe health issues cause chronic debilitating pain, and I am usually bedridden. I’ve had multiple brain surgeries, and countless surgeries on my neck and back.
> 
> It may take awhile between updates, but I do my best to get chapters up as often as I can write them. Pain interferes with thought processes and really can make it impossible to string words together, let alone do it well enough to make it worthy of your time to read.
> 
> Thank you so much for your understanding, and I hope you find some enjoyment in this mini-chaptered series.

**The Color of Hope**

 

 

Incense burned, the flames licking quietly beneath the plumes of smoke that lined the walkway. The building was silent; the temple they’d stumbled upon showed signs of recent activity, and yet, Inuyasha had found no one guarding the fort’s outer walls.

Silence loomed around them, a forbidding presence that held no bodily image, boasted no weapon. Still, they trekked onward, through the winding hallways and out into a courtyard that should have been bursting with life.

The scent of death was heavy, the metallic tang of spilled human blood, heavier still. Bodies were littered across blood-muddied ground. Men, woman and children- all dead- lay butchered, their weapons of defense strewn out beside them. Pitch forks and garden tools had done little against the invading hoard of demons that had torn through the small village. Women clutched their children to them, behind them, in a futile attempt to protect them where the men had failed, their tears of pain and fear still wet upon their cheeks.

It was long into the night before any in their small group found any rest. No one spoke as they struggled to contain the emotion barely hidden just beneath the surface. How many times had they done this - buried innocent villagers that Naraku had murdered?

Hoards of his demons had flooded this place, leaving none alive, giving none a chance at survival. Not even the women or children had been spared. How many more villages would Naraku decimate in the name of power? How many more would lose their lives because she had been careless?

If she hadn’t broken the jewel, none on this would have happened. If she’d have been more careful, more like Kikyo, maybe these people would still be alive. So many were dead, because of her!

_I should have been more careful! I should have practiced shooting more! I should have…_

“All the ‘should haves’ in the world wouldn’t have stopped him, Kagome,” Miroku said. His voice startled her, and Kagome wondered how the monk knew what she’d been thinking. “Did I-“

“Say it out loud? Yes, you did. But, Kagome, you have to know that regardless of whether the jewel was whole, or shattered, Naraku would search the world over for it, kill for it.”

“But, if I hadn’t broken it…”

“It would be whole and easier for Naraku to find. Breaking the jewel makes gathering the pieces more challenging, but it also puts us on an even playing field. Except, we have you to guide us in the right direction. “

Inuyasha’s growl stopped him from reaching out to wipe the tear from the miko’s face. Miroku merely smiled when the half-demon sauntered over and pulled Kagome into a rough embrace.

“Ain’t none of this shit your fault, Kagome,” Inuyasha gruffly announced. “Naraku’s a sick freak and he’s gonna pay for hurting these people.” Just as quickly as he’d arrived, Inuyasha released her, turned around, and disappeared into the darkness.

And in their few words, Kagome found strength.


	2. Kibou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kagome harbors a hanyou child she finds in the ruins of a decimated village, her life turns upside down and inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a drabble series; it is being written based on prompt tables, and specified word counts, so these chapters will be shorter. The sole reason I am writing a drabble series is because severe health issues cause chronic debilitating pain, and I am usually bedridden. I’ve had multiple brain surgeries, and countless surgeries on my neck and back.
> 
> It may take awhile between updates, but I do my best to get chapters up as often as I can write them. Pain interferes with thought processes and really can make it impossible to string words together, let alone do it well enough to make it worthy of your time to read.
> 
> Thank you so much for your understanding, and I hope you find some enjoyment in this mini-chaptered series.

**The Color of Hope:**

 

 

 

She found them on their last sweep through the village, a woman and child huddled together in the bathhouse. "Don't g-go, Momma," the little boy begged, his trembling voice bringing tears to Kagome's eyes.

But the woman was gone, her chest torn open, her features frozen in a silent scream. Was it too much to hope that other villagers might have escaped, too? Surely this child wasn't the only survivor.

But deep inside Kagome knew it was doubtful; they'd buried so many already.

The boy lifted his head when Kagome reached to touch his arm. He studied her with odd-colored, silver eyes, and nearly toppled her over when he suddenly pushed himself into her embrace.

The similarities between herself and the boy's mother were unnerving: same raven-colored hair, same pale skin. Kagome suspected it was why the young boy clung to her so readily. He tucked his head under her chin, his wet sniffles muffled in her hair.

"Hush," Kagome soothed.

"I t-tried to protect her, but t-there were s-so many!" he sobbed.

"I know, and your Momma would be so proud of you," Kagome murmured before turning toward the exit.

"What about my Momma?" the boy whimpered, his arm rising to wipe his runny nose.

"See them?" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku. "They'll take good care of your Momma, I promise."

Carrying the boy away from the bathhouse, Kagome asked, "What's your name?

"Kibou," he sniffled.

"Mine's Kagome, and you can stay with me for a while, ok?"


	3. Of Liars and Priests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kagome harbors a hanyou child she finds in the ruins of a decimated village, her life turns upside down and inside out.

"Excuse me?" Kagome called. The woman merely babbled incessantly, waving her hands wildly in front of her as she paced near the village's entrance. "A liar… not be believed, nope," she muttered, her head shaking back and forth as she continued talking to herself.

Kagome tried again, but her voice was lost to the woman's muttering. "A liar, he is," the woman repeated, her head bobbing in agreement to her own statement.

"Who goes there?"

The old woman stopped, her eyes widening frantically, her head whipping toward the old man's voice. Kagome watched as the woman blinked, clarity momentarily breaking through the haze that had clouded her eyes moments before.

Seconds later, the woman's gaze registered Kagome's presence for the first time; she moved forward, reaching to grasp Kagome's hand. "You must go," she warned cryptically, her eyes brushing over the child in her arms.

The smile that touched her lips was brief, genuine, but was gone as suddenly as it appeared. "A liar will not be believed, even when he speaks the truth," she whispered to Kagome. "You mustn't believe him. You mustn't…"

"Believe who?" Kagome asked, confused by the apprehension that seemed to pool around the woman with the elderly man's approach.

"The priest, he lies…" Shaking her head once more, the woman released Kagome's arm and rushed away, bumping into Inuyasha on her way out of the village gates. "Oi, old woman, watch where you're walking before you get yourself killed," Inuyasha grumbled, though his words held no real malice.

"You mustn't believe, you mustn't," she repeated. The woman grabbed Inuyasha's hand, placed something in his palm, then forced his fingers closed, as if to protect some precious gem. "He must grow- but a seedling needs water to grow."

And with that she was gone, leaving Inuyasha staring after her in confused silence.


	4. Seedling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kagome harbors a hanyou child she finds in the ruins of a decimated village, her life turns upside down and inside out.

Lifting his hand, Inuyasha uncurled his fingers, his confusion still palpable; in his palm rested a seed no larger than Myoga's balding head.

"What do you think she meant?" Kagome asked softly. Reaching to pluck the seedling out of Inuyasha's hand, Kagome merely tucked it away inside Kibou's sleeve before turning toward the village's entrance.

"Keh. Crazy old coot probably doesn't know either," Inuyasha answered.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The old man's voice startled Kagome. Jerking her attention back to the elderly man making his way toward her, Kagome could only wonder how he found the energy to move about at all. Obviously the village's priest, Kagome smiled warmly as she moved forward to shorten the distance the feeble man had to travel.

"I am Kagome. This little guy lost his Mother in the village just West of here. They were attacked-"

"Foolish girl!" the old man sneered, his beady eyes glaring accusingly at her. "You should have killed the whelp alongside his whore mother!"

They'd traveled to this village in search of any relatives willing to take Kibou in; Kagome hadn't expected such cruelty toward a child. She was thankful that Kibou wasn't awake to hear the foul words coming from the elderly man. What good would it do to teach the boy to respect his elders, when obviously this elderly man held no such convictions?

"He's just a boy," Kagome hissed, keeping her voice lowered in an effort to keep Kibou blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"Just a boy?" the elderly man snorted. "He should have been put down the moment he was conceived, along with his mother! You are foolishly mistaken to think I would allow that bastard child here!"

Kagome shook her head, unconsciously backing up as the heavily-wrinkled man limped closer.


	5. I Came, I Saw, I Conquered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kagome harbors a hanyou child she finds in the ruins of a decimated village, her life turns upside down and inside out.

Adjusting Kibou closer to her chest, Kagome met the old man's sneer with words heavily laced in disappointment. "You are this village's priest, and yet you would praise the murder of a child? You've lied to these people, letting them believe you are a man of the Kami!"

Kagome flinched when the old man raised his cane, his grip shaky at best, though clearly aimed in her direction. Not one person ventured out of their huts to investigate the ruckus he made. Not a soul stirred, not a sound was made as Kagome took another step back, turning quickly so the elderly man's strike wouldn't hurt the little boy in her arms.

But the strike never came. Instead, she heard Inuyasha's low growl, the sound menacing in its unmistakable warning. "Touch her, and it'll be the last thing you ever do, old man," Inuyasha snarled. Clawed fingers held the cane in mid-swing, the wood creaking beneath the strain of Inuyasha's grip.

"Let's go, Kagome. It's obvious these people are as cowardly as they are stupid," Inuyasha growled, his grip tightening until the cane snapped loudly in his hand. The elderly man back-pedaled, only making it a few steps without his cane for support, before falling on his ass and scurrying away like the rodent he was.

"You whore!" the man swore, a shaky hand rising to point a knarled finger in Kagome's direction. "May you burn in the fires of hell for consorting with the likes of demons!"

Inuyasha stepped forward, his furious snarl a clear indication of his intent. Kagome's hand on his arm stayed him, her words soothing the anger burning like liquid fire beneath his skin. "He's not worth it, Inuyasha. Let's just go, okay?

Inuyasha snorted, but turned to follow Kagome anyway. No more than a few paces later, Miroku arrived. Out of breath, the monk bent to rest his hands on his knees. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"We didn't need you, baka." Inuyasha answered. Stepping around the monk, Kagome smiled sadly before adding, "Let's get something to eat, and a bath, too."

"Why not stay here?" Miroku questioned. When no answer was forthcoming, Miroku merely shrugged his shoulders as he studied the village for some sign of damage. Seeing none, and being mildly surprised about it, he turned to follow Inuyasha and Kagome back to their make-shift camp.

"Ah, well. I came, I saw, I conquered?" he muttered to himself.

"You did not, dumbass. You slept, you drooled, and you snored," Inuyasha said without even looking over his shoulder. "If you conquered anything at all, Miroku, it was the bed of grass you molested in your sleep."

Kagome giggled softly, her fingers brushing gently through Kibou's black hair. Pushing his bangs away from his eyes, Kagome could only wonder why a man of Kami would turn away a child so obviously in need. It was true enough that he was the village priest, his clothing was a clear indicator of that fact, but the words he'd said… the accusations?

"Forget about it, Kagome. We'll find the kid another place to live."

"What if we can't, though? What if no one will take him in? Crops have been poor this year, and not many people can afford another mouth to feed."

"Maybe Sango'll know someone," Inuyasha offered. "Yeah, maybe," Kagome agreed, though the worry still bled though her tone. "Shut up and quit worrying about it. Let's just feed the runt and find a place to bathe."

"Are you saying I stink?" Kagome stopped walking, eyes narrowed as Inuyasha stopped short as well.

"I ain't sayin' nothin' of the sort. But since we buried all those people, I can't smell a damn thing outside of blood and death. I can't smell me, let alone you or the runt, and that ain't safe when we're sleeping in the forest."

"If it's any consolation, Kagome, I think you smell delightful," Miroku said sweetly as he made his way to Kagome's side.

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha snarled, before stomping away toward the campsite.

"You really should stop with the flirting, Miroku. What would Sango think?" Kagome teased.

"You really should stop taking in homeless runts. What would Shippo think?" he teased in return.

"Touché," Kagome answered. Making their way to camp, Miroku ventured, "Why not have Inuyasha earn his supper? After all, he did say we needed to bathe."

"Not funny, moron," came Inuyasha's dark reply. "Food first, then a bath; Miroku can bathe last."

"What? Why?"

"Pervert."


	6. Little Boy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kagome harbors a hanyou child she finds in the ruins of a decimated village, her life turns upside down and inside out.

Lunch had come and gone in relative silence. Kibou had eaten quietly, huddled trustingly into Kagome's side. But there was something about the boy that Inuyasha couldn't quite pinpoint.

Covered in blood, Kibou barely spoke, but it was the color of the little boy's eyes that kept Inuyasha's attention. Odd silver, they reflected the sunlight like water might; it was when the child's sadness permeated the air once more that Inuyasha finally noticed why.

Tears pooled heavily in Kibou's expressive gaze, and the little boy's eye color shifted, taking on a deep blue that reminded Inuyasha of the ocean. The tears leaked silently down Kibou's cheeks, cutting paths through the dirt on his face, a devastating agony that Inuyasha understood too well.

Inuyasha remembered the loss of his own Mother vividly, and while no less painful, the boy's loss carried with it gruesome images of his Mother's death, something Kibou should never have had to witness.

The tears were gone moments later, however, when Kagome scooped the little boy into her arms, murmuring nonsense to sooth Kibou's sadness. What would it have been like to have someone there, soothing his hurt when he was young?

Kagome rocked the dark-haired boy gently, her hand moving over his back in a soothing caress. She placed tender kisses to Kibou's brow, her words muffled, though endearing, as she sought to calm the boy's torment.

"Shhh. I've got you now. Don't cry, sweetheart, "Kagome murmured quietly. "I have a little boy, you know. He's with Sango right now, but I'm sure when they get back, he'd love to play with you. His name is Shippo."

Kibou sniffled, and when he raised his gaze to study Kagome, Inuyasha could see the beginnings of the same fondness that often reflected in Shippo's gaze. Kagome was dear to them all, but it was the children she tended to that responded the fastest. They often adopted her, and Inuyasha found himself momentarily jealous of the little boy Kagome still held to her chest.

"How old is he?" Kibou asked, curiosity shimmering in his gaze.

"Erm, I'm not sure…" Kagome trailed off, her eyes rising to search Inuyasha's. "Shippo is a fox demon. How old do you think he is, Inuyasha?"

"Don't know," Inuyasha shrugged. "You'd have to ask the runt."

Kibou tensed, confusion tearing across his little features as if some realization suddenly clicked. Pulling away from her, Kagome blinked when questioning silver eyes studied her closely, darting from her to Inuyasha and back again.

"Grandpa says that demons are dirty creatures that should be destroyed, but Momma said he was a liar," Kibou whispered conspiratorially.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, and Kibou turned his gaze to the half-demon with eyes that held a shimmer of knowledge a child his age shouldn't have possessed.

"Why didn't you try to kill me?" Kibou asked quietly, his gaze focused intently on Inuyasha. "The other demons tried to, but Momma always protected me. Even Grandpa tried to kill me once…"


	7. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kagome harbors a hanyou child she finds in the ruins of a decimated village, her life turns upside down and inside out.

_“Even Grandpa tried to kill me once…”_

  
Despite their efforts, Kibou clammed up, refusing to elaborate further, his eyes falling to his lap.

  
“Take the boy to bathe, Kagome.” Inuyasha mumbled, his attention drawn from the group to the tiniest trickle of youki he could feel buffeting the wind. “Miroku, you stand guard.”

  
Kagome picked Kibou up, confusion and questions lingering in her gaze.

  
“Go,” Inuyasha said softly.

  
Kagome nodded, her small assurances to Kibou lost on the breeze as she disappeared into the forest.

  
   
“Did you feel that, too?” Miroku questioned; redirecting his attention to Inuyasha, Miroku grunted in surprise at the half-demon’s sudden proximity.

  
“If I find you  _anywhere_ near the spring when I get back, Miroku, I’ll shove that staff of yours so far up your ass, you’ll be balancing on it, instead of fighting with it.”

  
Miroku stepped back, Inuyasha’s sudden ferocity stunning in its magnitude. “I wouldn’t spy on your…”

  
“Just do it,” Inuyasha growled, before turning and disappearing into the shadows as well. Shaking his head, Miroku did as he was told, wondering silently why the faint pulse of youki he’d felt moments before reminded him inexplicably of Kibou.

~00~

Inuyasha studied the sky, and the mountain range lying beneath it for any sign of the youki he’d felt. Low-lying clouds curled silently through the mountain tops, limiting his view of the valleys below.

  
It wasn’t until he’d turned to return to camp that he’d caught a glimpse of something moving slowly through the clouds. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha lead his quarry, anticipating another sighting further ahead. What he saw had him dropping his stance in defense.

  
It had been centuries since he’d seen anything quite as large, and, short of Sesshoumaru, anything as powerful.

  
Dragon youki were rare, water dragons even more so.


	8. Marked

Kagome shouldered her way through the forest, eyeing the coming sunset as the day gradually came to an end - twenty-four hours that were mostly misspent, their search for Kibou’s relatives yielding unexpected, and unsatisfactory results.

The spring Inuyasha had found them was lovely, though. Normally, Kagome would have memorized its location, but too many unanswered questions still plagued her mind. Instead of re-questioning Kibou, though, Kagome opted for setting the boy down instead, offering to help him out of his bloodied clothing.

“You’d bathe with me?” The question was softly spoken, drawing Kagome’s gaze to sparkling silver eyes that still glittered with unshed tears.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Kagome answered softly.

Kibou merely shrugged, dropping his gaze and fidgeting with his shirt.

“Let’s get you out of these, okay. Once we’re finished bathing, we’ll get our clothes all washed up and good as new.”

“Okay.”

Kagome helped Kibou out of his shirt, stunned when she saw a shimmering blue marking that snaked its way up the boy’s left arm. Dropping Kibou’s clothing, Kagome’s attention was drawn momentarily to the forgotten seed the old woman in the village had given Inuyasha.

Tucked into the sleeve of Kibou’s shirt, the seed had tumbled free, rolling across the spring’s sandy shore.

 _“He must grow- but a seedling needs_ water  _to grow.”_ Was the woman referring to Kibou, or the seed?

Kagome bent to retrieve the seedling; long dead, and brittle with age, the seed had no hope of growing into anything if planted; what could the old woman have meant?

There was a tiny amount of energy around the seedling now, though. Kagome hadn’t sensed it earlier; maybe it had something to do with the water? But what did it mean?

“Can I get in?” Kibou asked quietly. “Momma taught me to swim already.”

“Can you wait for me?” Kagome asked gently. Kibou nodded in agreement, and Kagome’s eyes were drawn to the boy’s arm once more. The blue-colored marking began at the wrist, twisting up around his forearm. But Kibou was much too young to bear any tattoos...

“Have you always had this marking, Kibou?” Kagome asked, her hand rising to touch the tiny image.

  
Kibou nodded again, his eyes rising to study hers in return. “Momma said I was born with it. She had one, too, ‘cept hers was on the other side. She said that once Papa came back, hers would match mine.”

“Where _is_  your Papa, sweetie? Maybe we can find him.”

Kibou shrugged. “Don’t know. Momma always said he would come back to get us soon, but then the demons came and hurt’d my Momma. “

  
Rushing to cuddle Kibou to her chest, Kagome soothed him again, her own tears pooling in her eyes.

Kagome shook her head, a single tear slipping past her eyelids. It was so unfair! Kibou was just a boy!

“Don’t c-cry,” Kibou sniffled, his tiny fingers rising to wipe her tear away. “It’ll be okay, K’gome. Papa will be here soon.”


	9. Fade to Black

Slipping from Kagome's embrace, Kibou pushed his hakama off, and then stepped into the water.

Deciding to ask more later, Kagome put the seed she still had in her hand onto the sand before reaching to pull off her own shirt and skirt.

Leaving her undergarments on, Kagome eyed the seed warily. She didn't want to risk losing it in the sand; the old woman placed some importance in it during her brief moment of clarity, so Kagome plucked the seedling out of the sand, securing it in the upper cup of her bra, just below the strap, for safe-keeping.

Making her way into the spring, Kagome took Kibou's outstretched hand and made her way into the water. Sitting on a submerged outcropping of rock, Kagome helped Kibou wash the dirt and blood from his skin and hair.

Needing to wash herself as well, but unwilling to risk losing the seed in the water, Kagome reached to pull it from its place near her shoulder.

"Can you hold this, Kibou?" she asked. Kibou nodded, holding out his hand to accept the offering. The moment her fingers touched Kibou's hand though, something sparked. The burning sensation seared up her arm, a bright flash blinding them both as Kagome yanked her hand back, cradling the appendage against her chest in alarm.

Pain seared her skin, settling at the upper breast the seedling had been secured against, her nerves screaming as if something white-hot were branding her flesh.

Her startled scream echoed around them as she fell back into the spring, the cool rush of water soothing the scorching heat on her shoulder.

It was Kibou who pulled her up, his frightened eyes sliding over her face and to her shoulder. "It's like Momma's," he breathed, moments before her world faded to black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. To Protect

Kagome's scream cut through the night air, and Inuyasha immediately changed his trajectory.

If Miroku was spying while Kagome bathed, he was a dead man!

But as fast as the thought triggered, it disappeared; Kagome's scream was borne of pain and fear, not embarrassment.

Inuyasha could feel the pulse of Kagome's reiki through the forest as he approached the spring; its sheer magnitude was staggering!

Skidding to a halt on the hot-spring's shore, Inuyasha searched for any obvious offenders, but what he found instead was nothing short of mind-blowing.

Kagome's power surrounded the spring, her barrier crackling wickedly in the darkness. Waves of reiki passed over the barrier's surface, the display greater than anything Inuyasha had seen Kagome produce before.

Inside the barrier, Inuyasha could see Kagome, unconscious in the water, her upper body supported by what looked like a miniature dragon.

Inuyasha snarled; the damn barrier was keeping him from Kagome!

Hissing ominously, the youki raised its head from Kagome's shoulder, the shimmering blue of its body matching an odd marking on Kagome's skin. But why was it still alive? It should've been fried when Kagome's barrier came up.

And where the hell was Kibou?

Inuyasha stepped forward, and the dragon bared its fangs in warning. Silver eyes narrowed, and the dragon pulled Kagome further away from the shoreline. In its eyes, Inuyasha was the threat, and it was trying to protect her from him!

Suddenly, the odd silver color of the dragon's eyes registered: there was only one kid with eyes that shade…

Kibou?

But that was impossible! There hadn't been a shred of demon blood in the boy when they'd found him.

A hit to Inuyasha's left shoulder announced Miroku's arrival. The monk's gaze surveyed the area briefly before jerking away in an obvious bid for self-preservation.

"Do you see what I see?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyes remaining on Kibou's altered form and Kagome.

"I didn't see anything, "Miroku declared, turning his body slightly to the left to shut the image out of his peripheral vision.

"Cut the shit, Miroku. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Inuyasha asked again. "I swear to the Kami the boy didn't have a shred of youki in him earlier. I must be losing my damn mind!"

"You're only given a little spark of madness... You mustn't lose it?" Miroku half-heartedly joked to ease the tension.  
Miroku resisted the temptation to turn his gaze toward the spring. He'd seen enough at his arrival to know that Kagome was near-naked. He'd never been one to deny himself the pleasure of ogling the beauty of a woman's nakedness, but Kagome was Inuyasha's woman, despite the half-demon's declarations to the contrary.

Had the young woman been unattached, Miroku would have had no qualms whatsoever in eyeing the miko's barely-covered attributes.

"I'm serious, Miroku! That's Kibou!"

Miroku was astonished to find Inuyasha's declaration was accurate.

Kibou was a hanyou, and frighteningly, his youki matched that of the demon Inuyasha had gone to investigate earlier that afternoon.  
________________________________________


	11. Trusting Her

Inuyasha moved toward the barrier.

“You can’t go through, Inuyasha,” Miroku insisted, his hand rising to grasp the half-demon’s arm in an effort to restrain him. Kagome’s reiki will fry you on contact.” 

“If that were true, Miroku, how is it that Kibou isn’t sushi right now?” Inuyasha reasoned. “Kagome is protecting him, just as he’s protecting her. She’ll recognize me, too. I know she will.”

“Are you certain, Inuyasha? Kagome would be devastated if you were killed because of her - you know that. It’ll destroy her if you’re wrong about this. Let me go instead. I can bring her out-“

“No!” Inuyasha snarled, his eyes narrowed in barely suppressed anger. Or was it jealousy? Miroku questioned silently. 

“Of all the enemies we’ve fought together,” Miroku pressed, “can you recall even one walking away from Kagome’s reiki? I can’t. If memory serves, they’ve always ended up an ash whirlwind.”

“I trust her, Miroku. Kagome wouldn’t hurt me willingly.”

“I agree, Inuyasha. But ‘willingly’ is the key word here. As you can see, Kagome isn’t exactly conscious at the moment. Her barrier is up to keep other youki out.”

“Kibou is alive, Miroku. He wouldn’t be if Kagome wasn’t able to recognize friend from foe,” Inuyasha reasoned. 

“Just to be safe, Inuyasha, I’ll retrieve her. I’ll even keep my eyes closed if it’ll make you feel better. Besides, I would never touch your woman in an indecent manner.”

“She ain’t my-“ 

Pushing Miroku’s hand off his arm, Inuyasha let the statement go unfinished. Kagome needed him, and despite Miroku’s valid concerns, he was determined to see to her himself.

“Just shut the hell up already and be ready to get Kibou. You can take the boy further downstream while I take care of Kagome,” Inuyasha insisted. 

Stripping off his haori and yukata, Inuyasha dropped the clothing beside Kibou’s discarded hakama. “While you’re at it, Miroku, take their clothes, too. Get them washed up when you bathe, and don’t take your eyes off Kibou, either. Kagome will have both our hides if the kid ends up missing in action.”

Brushing past Miroku, Inuyasha raised a claw to test Kagome’s barrier. When nothing but stinging heat brushed over the appendage, Inuyasha pushed through the barrier, ignoring the furious growls Kibou issued in warning.

“It’s just me, kid. I ain’t gonna hurt you, or Kagome.”

Silver eyes blinked warily in response before narrowing as Inuyasha made his way closer. Kibou’s nostrils flared as the dragon scented the air, the water rippling gently when Kibou curled closer to Kagome’s slender figure.

“You want to help her, kid?” Inuyasha asked softly. “How ‘bout you let me help her, too. You’ve already done a great job keeping her safe, but we need to get Kagome out of the water. You’re too small to do it alone, right?”

Kibou merely blinked as Inuyasha entered the spring; a moment later Inuyasha heard the boy grumble in what he thought was agreement. 

“Let me take her now, okay Kibou?”


	12. Falling Apart at the Seams

Inuyasha moved forward, aware of Miroku’s movements behind him as the monk gathered the kid’s clothing together. Once finished, Miroku turned his attention to Kibou. 

The boy’s youki blood was easily distinguishable now, but Miroku couldn’t help but wonder how they’d missed it before. 

Kibou was too young to be able to conceal it himself. It often took youki years to accomplish such a feat. What was even more surprising was Kibou’s obvious ability to transform. Most hanyou were stuck in one form or the other. Inuyasha was a prime example of that fact, so how was Kibou able to both hide his youki and transform? 

Another thought shot to the forefront of Miroku’s mind. What if Kibou couldn’t transform back? That could pose a multitude of other problems if the little guy was stuck in his youki form. It would make traveling a whole lot more difficult.

“Can you transform back to your human form, little guy?” Miroku asked gently. “I can’t carry you very easily in your youki body,” he admitted. 

The miniature dragon huffed softly, and Miroku thought he saw Kibou nod. The boy didn’t seem to be in a rush to transform though, but appeared instead to be waiting for Inuyasha. 

Sinking down into the water, Inuyasha reached to pull Kagome to his chest, careful to allow the dragon room to unwind himself from Kagome’s slim figure. “Go ahead, kid. I got her,” Inuyasha encouraged. 

Kibou moved slowly, unwrapping himself carefully from Kagome’s body. A moment later, a shimmering display of blue and silver engulfed him. When the light show cleared, gone was the miniature dragon, and in its place was a frightened, teary-eyed little boy.

The blue marking on the boy’s arm caught both Miroku and Inuyasha’s attention. The mark was identical to the one that now resided on Kagome’s skin.

“What happened, Kibou?” Miroku questioned softly. 

“We were bathing. K’gome asked if I could hold something so she could wash up, too. Then it got really bright and K’gome screamed,” Kibou sobbed. “I got her out of the water because Momma always told me that people couldn’t breathe in the water. Now K’gome has the same mark my Momma had on her skin, too, but I don’t know why. Will K’gome be okay?”

Kibou’s voice trembled, the boy’s concern for Kagome easily read in his body language, his tiny hand shaking as he reached to touch Kagome’s cheek. 

“Yeah, kid. Kagome’s a fighter. She’ll be just fine once we get her all cleaned up and out of the water. Go ahead and go with Miroku, and me and Kagome will meet you at camp a little later, okay?”

“M’kay,” Kibou answered. “I’ll help ‘Roku clean our clothes so K’gome can wear hers again to keep warm.”  
Inuyasha watched the boy make his way to shore. When Miroku bent to pick the boy up and made his way downstream, Inuyasha let his guard down. 

While tangling with Kagome’s barrier was no easy task, neither was holding her near-naked body against his own. 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered softly, “I’ve got you; you can relax now.”

Initially, Kagome gave no outward indication that she’d heard him, but he knew she had when a moment later her barrier faded, its light disappearing until only the light from the moon overhead remained.   
What he wouldn’t give to see Kagome standing beside the god tree, happy and healthy, instead of lying unconscious in his arms, barely aware of her surroundings. 

Come morning, a trip back to the village would be in order. The old woman had some explaining to do.   
There was ancient magic involved here. With no other information available, the old coot was their only shot at determining what was happening to Kagome, and what, if anything, could be done to stop it. 

He only hoped that the crazy old woman was still at the village when they got there, assuming Kagome was well enough to travel by morning.

Taking his time, and being ever mindful of both his claws, and his gaze, Inuyasha carefully washed the dirt and blood from Kagome’s hair and skin. Eyeing the mark on her shoulder, Inuyasha traced the image with his claw, wondering just how deep the mark on Kagome’s skin actually was. 

Inuyasha realized too late that whatever magic had done this was strong enough to damage Kagome’s undergarments. The cloth was weak, disintegrating instantly beneath his claw-tipped finger, and Inuyasha jumped slightly when the cloth covering Kagome’s breasts simply fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay in posting for this story. I have some serious medical issues that are seriously limiting my writing time, as well as my posting schedule. I have so much that hasn't been posted here yet, chapters for Color as well as other work that I haven't included here. 
> 
> I am sorry about that. I'll try to get this site caught up, and perhaps I'll also include works here that have yet to be posted elsewhere. 
> 
> I'll do my best to get this site up to par with my currently stored works, and hopefully the stories will find their way to my readers here. Please let me know if you've enjoyed them, as I love to hear from anyone who has enjoyed my stories.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my works here. I hope that over the course of a few weeks time to have everything of mine posted here, too.


	13. Foreign Entity

Shifting against something solid and warm, Kagome drifted through dreams. A soft hiss of breath gave way to an even softer comment, and Kagome struggled to grasp its meaning.

_Failure is not fatal, but failure to change might be…_

The thought echoed lightly through Kagome’s mind, but she was unable to pinpoint its source. The burn at her shoulder was ever-present, the sting enough to remind her of its appearance, but not enough to pull her from the fog that still held her tight.

Warmth surrounded her, a wet heat that soothed her aching skin. Something echoed in her subconscious, some piece of information that seemed to repeat itself over and over. If only she could grasp its meaning…

 _To protect him properly,_ you _must change._

She could feel something foreign trying to merge with her reiki, that same something urging her to protect him… Protect who though?

Inuyasha? Always!

But Kagome knew deep inside that it wasn’t the right answer.

Kibou?

Was she supposed to protect the boy?

_Yes._

Of course she’d protect him, just as she protected Shippo. She wouldn’t have taken Kibou from the village if she hadn’t already decided to help him. She didn’t need some strange entity or a foreign mark on her skin to tell her what she had already decided to do.

The moment Kagome acknowledged her decision to protect Kibou, however, the foreign entity merged successfully with her reiki, allowing itself to be absorbed into the purity of her power- mixed, but not forgotten.

The entity traversed her body slowly, almost as if it were trying to get to know its host before it settled in. She could feel the lingering touch of its power tingle through her limbs, in her ears and through her jaw. Her fingertips stung momentarily before the feeling dissolved; it left her reeling with a new sense of completeness she hadn’t known before. Her reiki pulsed in acceptance, and Kagome realized belatedly that her reiki was closer to her control than it had been before; more easily accessed, and more easily controlled.

“Kagome? I’ve got you; you can relax now.”

Inuyasha’s voice sifted through the darkness, worry etched in the husky tone that brushed over her senses.

“Inuyasha…”

She tried to answer him, to call his name, to assure him that she was fine. But was she really? Consciousness returned, albeit slowly, as piece by piece of the evening’s events replayed in her mind. She could feel the soothing caress of another’s hands on her skin, loving and gentle, but it was the loss of her bra that forced her eyes open, a shocked squeak of alarm rushing past her teeth.

“I didn’t look, Kagome, I swear!”

Inuyasha’s gruff response had Kagome jerking her head toward his voice, her gaze meeting the gold of his an instant later. Her hands rose instantly to mold to his chest, his heartbeat thudding frantically beneath her palms.

Panic struck as the feel of Inuyasha’s naked skin pressed up against hers, and she struggled frantically to figure out just why they were both naked. The scream welled up before she could suppress it, but made no more than a small appearance before Inuyasha’s eyes widened, his own panic rising in response to hers. _If Miroku hears Kagome scream, he’ll come running. He’ll see her naked…_

A moment later, Inuyasha’s reaction to her short-lived scream blazed through Kagome’s mind. His mouth closed over hers, and her scream was swallowed in his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing my best in playing catch-up, lol. I have a few new drabbles that I hope to post here soon as well, but for now I hope you enjoy this newest addition to Color. 
> 
> A big 'thank you!' goes out to those who've taken the time to let me know what they thought, as I dearly love hearing from my readers. 
> 
> I'll be posting again here really soon! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter? 
> 
> Hugs- thank you!


	14. Untamed Desire

The warmth of the spring melted under the scorching heat of Inuyasha’s lips. 

Kagome tried to pull away, was determined to save herself the embarrassment of her mouth being claimed in an effort to shut her up, instead of in a moment of passion. Instead, she found herself pulled closer to Inuyasha’s chest, his lips moving gently over hers, searching, tasting…

She felt his tongue drag over her bottom lip, her answering moan opening her mouth to his exploration. Kagome gave in to the moment, savoring it for it would likely never happen again; their mouths molded, teased, their reservations melting like snow beneath a warm spring sunrise.

She found her hands around his neck moments later, felt her breasts being crushed against the equal nakedness of his chest, and she came undone. She returned his kiss with an eagerness she hadn’t thought herself to possess. 

His husky growl rumbled through the night air, tumbling through his chest to tickle the tops of her breasts.  
When the need for air forced them apart, Kagome opened her eyes to a gaze filled with wonder, and darkened with passion. 

Her first reaction should have been mortification as she realized she was more naked than not, and inappropriately touching her handler in a most intimate manner. 

But when his lips closed over hers once more, this time out of desire instead of desperation, she couldn’t contain the need to show him, beyond the shadow of any doubt, that she more than welcomed his advances.


	15. Countenance

Kagome never wanted the moment to end. She wanted to see Inuyasha's face when the kiss ended. She needed to see what emotion was in his eyes when he looked back at her. But Kagome's awareness clouded, pulling her away from Inuyasha's kiss far too quickly.

Exhaustion swamped her. Sensation dulled, and her thoughts trickled away, sleep claiming her consciousness in a sudden sweep of darkness.

~00~

Kagome's body went limp in Inuyasha's embrace. Panic engulfed him, but Kagome's steady breathing confirmed that nothing devastating had happened, other than an abrupt end to an amazing kiss.

The fact that he'd kissed Kagome the first time shocked him. That he'd kissed her a second time floored him. That she'd responded wholeheartedly reassured him.

The fact that the kiss had ended so abruptly sucked…

Lifting Kagome from the water, Inuyasha made his way to shore, forcefully resisting the urge to peek at the beauty of Kagome's naked skin. The effort left him wondering who he'd pissed off in a former life, because this was torture - holding Kagome so close, forbidden to look, or even to touch.

Cursing softly, Inuyasha dropped to his knees near his clothing. Miroku and Kibou had taken Kagome's cloths downstream to wash; he'd have to dress her in his cloths until hers were dry.

Stifling a groan, Inuyasha reached for his shirt. It was a bit larger than her shirt was, and would cover more skin than her uniform could.

Preserving Kagome's modesty, however, was proving more difficult than anticipated. How could he dress her properly, or avoid touching her inappropriately,if his eyes were closed?

When Kagome shivered, Inuyasha instinctively brought her closer to his warmth, his eyes widening when her breasts came in contact with his equally naked chest.

Karma was such an unforgiving bitch!

Shifting Kagome gently while keeping his eyes carefully averted proved more challenging than initially expected. Inuyasha gave up a moment later when another shiver tore through Kagome's slender frame.

Mindful of his claws, Inuyasha managed to get Kagome's arms through the sleeves of his shirt, repositioning her carefully as he brought the cloth around her chest. He felt a blush warm over his cheeks when his knuckles brushed the upper swell of her breast, and nearly groaned when Kagome unconsciously shifted closer to his touch.

Instead of tying the shirt around her, Inuyasha opted instead to tuck the edges between his body and hers. Inuyasha draped his fire-rat over Kagome for added warmth, and then turned to make his way back to camp.

~00~

Wrapped tenderly in Inuyasha's embrace,Kagome's profile could be easily mistaken for Kikyo's, Miroku mused. But Kagome's aura was unmistakable, and the likeness to Kikyo disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced, the firelight chasing the shadows from Kagome's countenance.

"K'gome?"

"She's just sleeping, Kibou," Inuyasha reassured, dropping to his knees to put Kagome in bed.

"Can I sleep with her?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed while tucking Kagome in. "Try to keep her warm, okay?"

"I will," Kibou promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry I've been MIA for so long. I haven't been feeling well; my pain has increased substantially these last few months making it difficult to write as often as I'd like to.
> 
> It makes it hard to focus when you can't think straight, lol, let alone string words together to form something readable, lol. I shall be more posting chapters here soon.


	16. Shadows in the Forest

Chapter 16: Shadows in the Forest

* * *

Miroku rested against a lone tree, his gaze inquisitive.

"How is she?"

Miroku's question brought Inuyasha's gaze away from the fire.

"She'll be fine once we figure out what the hell happened back there," Inuyasha muttered, his attention returning to the fire. "I can feel something different about her now, though. Almost like there's something merged inside her. It doesn't feel evil, though. I want to go back to the village and question the old woman first thing in the morning. I think she knows something."

"Something is definitely amiss here," Miroku agreed. "What I can't figure out, however, is how none of us realized Kibou was a half-demon. Even now I can't sense any trace of his youki blood. Mushin used to always say that what you see depends on what you're looking for-"

"Mushin's a drunk, Miroku. When does anything he says _ever_ make any sense?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Besides, I think it has something to do with the mark on Kibou's skin," Inuyasha reasoned. "Whatever happened at the spring was strong enough to leave the same mark on Kagome, too."

"How do you suppose it's possible that the boy can transform? In my experience, only full-blooded youki have the ability to take on their true form."

"I don't know, Miroku," Inuyasha growled. Running his hand through his hair, Inuyasha turned his attention once more to the pair sleeping behind them. "I know that the old woman back in that village knows more than she lets on. I'm half tempted to go find her right now to get some answers. None of this makes any sense. Even the old man acted strange, considering he was a priest."

"We aren't too far from the village. Perhaps it would be wise to see what you can find out," Miroku agreed. "I can watch over Kagome and Kibou if you want to go."

Inuyasha stood from his place beside the fire, his legs carrying him back and forth as he paced. There were so many strange things happening, and while he hated the thought, it only made sense that they were all somehow connected.

Something in the distance stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. There was no youki threat anywhere near them, his nose told him that much. Miroku was at his side in an instant, his gaze also trained on the shadows of the tree line.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snarled, his hand rising to grip the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"I think I can help answer some of your questions," a female voice replied, her body making slow progress into the fire's light.

"And why should we trust anything you have to say?" Inuyasha snarled as he and Miroku took up guard around Kagome and Kibou.

"It isn't often that clarity finds me these days, boy," the woman sighed. "You may want to hear me out before I loose what clarity I have tonight," she added, another step bringing her fully into the light cast by the fire.

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief as the forest's shadows cleared, revealing the crazy old woman from the village.

"The boy's Mother was my daughter, you see," the woman continued. "Kibou is my grandson."

* * *


	17. Fractured

_The Color of Hope: Ch 17- Fractured_

The urge to throw Kagome on his back and hightail it out of the clearing was near-impossible for Inuyasha to ignore, but doing so wouldn't give them the answers they needed.

"May I see them?" the elderly woman asked, her gaze dropping from Inuyasha's to the pair sleeping soundly between their feet.

"You can see them just fine, old lady," Inuyasha snarled. "Just tell me what the hell is happening to Kagome."

"Inuyasha," Miroku scolded, "Is that any way to treat our guest?" Moving slowly toward the elderly woman, Miroku bowed his head respectfully, his gaze meeting and holding hers as he spoke. "I am sorry my dear lady. You must forgive my friend here," Miroku said softly, his hand gesturing toward Inuyasha. "You see, Kagome is very dear to him, and to us all. He means no disrespect. He is reasonably concerned for her wellbeing."

Inuyasha snarled in warning, cutting off any further explanation Miroku might have made, though he made no verbal denial of Miroku's assessment.

Stepping forward, Miroku made his way to the old woman's side, his hand rising to take her elbow, then guiding her carefully toward the warmth of the fire. Once seated, the elderly woman allowed her gaze to rest on the pair still sleeping soundly behind them.

"May I call you by name?" Miroku questioned as he and Inuyasha settled in beside her.

"Rei," the woman answered quietly.

"You said that Kibou's mother was your daughter?" Miroku asked gently. Rei nodded slowly, her eyes falling to her lap, though her sadness wasn't missed. The loneliness in her eyes was easily discerned, and Inuyasha knew that the loss of her daughter weighed heavily on the old woman's heart.

"I am sorry for your loss, Rei-sama," Miroku added softly.

"Did she suffer?" The question was barely above a whisper; the hesitation in Rei's voice was heart wrenching.

"She didn't," Inuyasha replied. "She protected Kibou. She was a brave woman," he added quietly.

"Were you in the village when it was attacked?" Miroku asked. When Rei shook her head in the negative, they didn't press for further information, giving the woman a few moments to gather her thoughts.

Sighing softly, Rei lifted her head, her voice raspy when she finally deigned to speak once more. "My mind isn't what it once was," she began, her fingers twisting idly in the front of her shirt. "More often than not, my memories are diluted, fractured pieces that tell a story more fictional than rational. It's like a poison clouding my memories, infecting every corner of my mind."

Her lost gaze raised to Inuyasha's once more, the irises clouded in tears, their depths haunted and pained.

"You must know that I loved my daughter, _and_ the son borne of her love of Ryotakashi, a water dragon Sayuri met while gathering berries. Ryotakashi was a kind demon, and he loved her in return.

Sayuri told my husband and me of their relationship, but my husband forbade Sayuri to see him…

* * *


	18. Defiance

The Color of Hope: Chapter 18: Defiance

* * *

"When anyone tells me I can't do anything, I'm just not listening anymore." Sayuri told me. She continued to see Ryotakashi in secret during the following months. They married a short time later, only telling me about it when I saw a strange mark on Sayuri's skin."

Shifting uncomfortably, Rei continued her story, her hands twisting and turning in her lap as she spoke. "I should have been furious - their union was forbidden. I should have told my husband instantly, but Sayuri was so happy, happier than I had ever been in the loveless marriage I shared with Akio.

Together Sayuri and I kept their secret. Ryotakashi asked for my help shortly after that. He needed to secure their place within his clan, but to do so would leave Sayuri vulnerable. Ryotakashi asked that I hold a seedling, the same seed I gave to you," Rei said, her attention shifting to Inuyasha.

"The seeding was a gift, a way to provide me with a matching lifespan so that I could accompany my daughter to her new home. In a human with no inherent power, the seed is ingested, the demon's power cloaked in a powerful core to allow for gradual introduction into a human system. It was intended to grant the human recipient a demon's abilities, though at a much lower level. But your friend, she carries the abilities of a miko. I suspect that combination is behind the mark that now rests on her skin, as it would normally have only appeared if she'd mated a Water Dragon."

Inuyasha snarled, the firelight gleaming against the pale white of his exposed fangs. "Kagome ain't mated to anybody," he bit out, his anger clearly evident. "Ain't any Dragon or anyone else claiming what's _mine!"_

* * *


	19. Guardian

The Color of Hope: Chapter 19: Guardian

* * *

Kagome woke to Inuyasha's voice. _"Ain't any Dragon, or anyone else, claiming what's mine!"_

His declaration rang in her ears, and brought a heated blush to her cheeks. But it wasn't just Inuyasha's voice that had pulled her from sleep. Something else pulled at her senses, something undefined and unfamiliar.

Gathering Kibou to her chest, Kagome wriggled from her covers, her movement bringing the group's conversation to a halt as their attention shifted to her.

Inuyasha flushed when her eyes met his, and Kagome nearly smiled at his embarrassment. Miroku moved from his place at the fire, and Kagome's eyes were drawn to the elderly woman seated next to him. She was the woman from the village, and Kagome wondered what had brought her to their encampment.

"Allow me to take the boy Kagome," Miroku offered.

"It's okay, Miroku. I can carry him," Kagome assured. "What have I missed?"

Miroku nodded absently, though his eyes remained focused on the forest over her right shoulder. "I am certain we can provide you all the details, once you've had a chance to, uh, right yourself," Miroku muttered quietly.

Furrowing her brows, Kagome glanced down, realizing instantly why Miroku was acting so strangely. Her clothing, or rather, Inuyasha's clothing, had shifted in her sleep, the collar loose enough that it was hanging provocatively off her shoulder and exposing a blue mark she hadn't had before.

Inuyasha appeared before her a moment later, hands poised to take Kibou from her embrace. "I got him, Kagome."

Taking the boy from Kagome's arms, Inuyasha shifted, handing the boy off to Miroku before turning his attention once more to Kagome.

"Do you remember anything?" Inuyasha asked gently.

Kagome didn't answer immediately, her gaze focused on the blue mark that glittered on her skin. The mark was exactly like Kibou's, but how it had transferred from the boy to her remained a mystery.

"N-no," Kagome whispered quietly. "I remember bathing Kibou, then nothing until you… erm, we…"

Blushing, Kagome allowed Inuyasha's help in straightening the yukata before raising her gaze to his.

There was shyness in his eyes, and Kagome found herself mesmerized by the emotion. He was remembering the kiss they'd shared, and was unsure of what came next, hesitant to move forward, but unwilling to return to the way they had been before.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I'm sure that Rei would like to meet her grandson."

Another voice cut into the silence, unrecognized, and unwelcome. "I would like to meet the boy myself."

Inuyasha was the first to react, pushing Kagome behind him and reaching for his sword in the same movement.

"There's no need for violence," the newcomer announced. "Had I wanted you dead, you would have been when I arrived earlier this evening."

Rei's hushed gasp echoed in the darkness when the demon made his way into the clearing. "I am Ryotakamai," the demon announced quietly. "Ryotakashi's eldest brother."

"You look just like him," Rei breathed. "Is he with you?"

"Sadly, no; my brother passed on the moment your daughter breathed her last," Ryotakamai informed.

Silence filled the clearing as the demon made his way to the fire, his long, blue-green hair swirling around him as he seated himself beside the fire.

"The sword will do you no good, half-demon," Ryotakamai said, his silver gaze rising to meet Inuyasha's. "As I stated before, if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you long before now."

"Why can't we sense your presence?" Miroku questioned. Moving to Kagome, Miroku placed Kibou in her arms before situating himself on Inuyasha's left, his hand resting idly on his staff.

"The same way you didn't sense my nephew's. Dragon's shield their aura's completely the day they are born. We've thrived because we are not easily found, nor are we easily destroyed," Ryotakamai added pointedly, his gaze dropping to Inuyasha's sword before rising again to gaze pointedly at Inuyasha.

Exchanging a brief glace with Inuyasha, Miroku eased his staff into a relaxed pose, and Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"Sit," Ryotakamai invited. "We have much to discuss."

"What is it you wish to discuss," Miroku questioned as he, Inuyasha, and Kagome made their way to the camp fire.

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us," Ryotakamai noted, his gaze rising to meet Kagome's across the flames. "I am here to discuss Kibou's guardianship with the woman marked as his Mother."

* * *


	20. Quiet Challenge

The Color of Hope: Chapter 20: Quiet Challenge

* * *

"I can't replace Kibou's Mother," Kagome clarified as she pulled Kibou closer. He snuggled into her embrace, his gaze wary as he studied the demon sitting across the fire. When Ryotakami shifted, Kibou growled, the sound echoing in the stillness around them, his youki swelling protectively.

"The boy has already claimed you," Ryotakami stated quietly. "Whether he intended to or not doesn't matter. It is why you bear his Father's mark on your skin now. My nephew guards you as he no doubt tried to guard his own Mother when she was attacked."

Kibou whimpered at the mention of his Mother, and Kagome shushed him gently before dropping a kiss to his forehead.

"I can take the boy with me to the clans in the sea," Ryotakami informed them, amusement lighting his silver gaze when Kibou flashed his fangs warningly in response. "But that would require _you_ to join us," the dragon added, his gaze shifting to meet Kagome's once more. "The boy clearly refuses to leave without you."

"You ain't taking Kagome anywhere, Ryo- whatever your name is," Inuyasha snarled. "She belongs with _me,_ and if Kibou wants to stay with her, then so be it."

"I doubt you know how to raise a demon child," Ryotakami answered, his gaze shifting to Inuyasha.

"Actually, they already have a child together," Miroku pointed out, ignoring the startled glare Inuyasha shot him. But Inuyasha didn't correct him, nor did Kagome, so Miroku didn't bother explaining Shippo's adoption.

"That hardly matters," Ryotakami stated. "Clan law says I cannot leave my nephew in the care of an unmated female."

"You'll forfeit your life if you try to take Kagome from Inuyasha," Miroku warned.

"Only those who will risk going _too_ far can possibly find out how far they _can_ go," Ryotakami challenged quietly.

* * *


	21. Pack Protection

Inuyasha's youki swirled angrily, his hand flexing over Tetsusaiga's handle. The blade hummed in agreement as Inuyasha's barely contained rage crackled in warning.

Miroku's hand shifted as well, Ryotakami noted silently, the staff repositioned subtly in defense as the monk readied himself for battle as well.

But it was Kibou's response to the challenge that startled the demon most. For a child so young, a hanyou child especially, the youki that surged around both Kibou and his adopted Mother was impressive. The child was somehow able to pull from his new mother's power, adapting it for use with his own youki.

The surge of that newfound bond with Kagome heralded his transformation; in an instant Kibou was curled around Kagome's chest, his muzzle open to reveal lengthened fangs and an angry snarl.

"Stop," Kagome begged quietly. "This won't get us anywhere, and Kibou has already seen more than enough bloodshed."

"He ain't _taking_ you anywhere, Kagome," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes never leaving Ryotakami's seated form. "And he ain't taking Kibou, either," he added.

"You're right, Inuyasha," Kagome agreed, her hand moving to rest gently on Inuyasha's sword arm. "But surely we can discuss this like civilized beings," Kagome pleaded.

Ryotakami watched in amused silence. The group's unified stance had shown him what he'd hoped he would find: they were a clan of their own, and they protected each other.

"Tell your friends to stand down, miko," Ryotakami directed quietly, his own youki swirling at the ready. "You have already proven the first requirement of guardianship thus-far."

"Huh?" Kagome muttered softly, confused. "They aren't attacking…"

"No, but the neko-youkai and her human are; tell them to stand down!"

"Momma!"

Inuyasha moved suddenly, and Ryotakami reacted instantly, simultaneously…

Inuyasha caught the speeding bundle of blue fox-fire as Ryotakami's barrier flashed around them.

* * *


	22. Sibling Rivalry

The Color of Hope (22) Sibling Rivalry

* * *

Ryotakami listened quietly while the group explained everything to the new arrivals. There was still tension among them, but they had agreed to Kagome's request for civility.

"You burned the shit outta my hands, Shippo," Inuyasha chastised. "What the hell were you thinking, blazing in here like that?!"

Shippo teared up, his attention focused on his adopted Mother. The dragon-child Kagome held had shifted to his human form, but was still occupying _his_ place in _his momma's_ arms.

Rei had offered to take Kibou, but the child refused to leave Kagome's embrace, resulting in the night's current dilemma: which child would get the miko's undivided attention.

"Kibou, do you remember when I told you that I had a little boy, too?" Kagome asked softly.

Kibou nodded. "You said his name was Shippo."

"Yes, that's right. _This_ is my son, Shippo." Kagome beckoned the fox kit closer with a smile, "Shippo, this is Kibou. He is hanyou, like Inuyasha. He's half human and half dragon. Kibou is going to stay with us from now on."

"Why?" Shippo asked, confusion clearly visible as his gaze shifted from Kibou back to Kagome.

"Because he lost his parents, too," Kagome said softly. "Inuyasha and I are going to take care of you both now. Do you understand?"

Shippo kicked at the dirt with his foot, his gaze dropping to the ground. "Yeah," he whispered. "But can you teach Kibou how to share first?"

Kagome smiled; juggling Kibou onto her left hip, Kagome beckoned Shippo closer with her right hand.

"Come on, Shippo," Kagome laughed sweetly. "There's room for you up here, too," she encouraged.

Shippo launched into her embrace in a scurry of limbs, snuggling close before laying his head on her chest, his emerald gaze meeting and holding Kibou's silver one.

"Hi."

"Hey."

* * *


	23. Thicker Than Water

The Color of Hope: ch 23: Thicker Than Water

Summary: Kagome makes it understood that hanyou or not, Inuyasha is family, and important to them all.

* * *

"You are a half-demon," Ryotakami stated, his gaze leveled on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted in response, his hand never straying too far from the hilt of his sword. "Your nose tell you all that?" Inuyasha bit out sarcastically.

"Why fit in when you were born to stand out?" Kagome soothed. "Inuyasha has nothing to prove to anyone. He protects and provides for us, and is as much family as these two boys are."

Kagome smiled lovingly, her fingers threading tirelessly through the boys' hair while they slept. "We don't classify who is who here," Kagome continued. "There is no place for prejudice in our family. Blood is blood. It spills the same, and looks the same. My blood is no thicker than Inuyasha's, nor any less important than the children's, or the other members of our family. In this pack we are all equal. We all contribute to pack needs, and we all take the protection of our pack seriously.

We are in this _together_ , as a family, _regardless_ of blood, or the purity of it," Kagome finished quietly.

"How much of Rei's story did you hear when you first arrived?" Miroku asked Ryotakamai, easily changing the subject. "Kagome should be brought up to speed, as should Sango and Kirara," he finished.

"Everything of importance," Ryotakamai murmured, his attention straying back to Kagome, and the boys held lovingly in her embrace.

Kagome politely ignored him.

"Would you like to hold Kibou?" Kagome asked Rei quietly. "He sleeps soundly, "she offered when Rei hesitated.

Rei nodded quickly, "Y-yes," tears pooling in her eyes as Kagome moved closer.

Settling Kibou in the elderly woman's arms, Kagome hovered protectively for a few moments while silently gauging the boy's safety. Demonic silver eyes watched Kagome's movements, studying her as she studied Rei.

Kagome moved to Inuyasha's side, blushing when the hanyou pulled her closer. Gold narrowed pointedly on silver before Miroku's interruption brought everyone's attention back to the conversation at hand.

Starting at the beginning, Miroku filled Kagome in on what she'd missed while she and Kibou slept, encouraging Rei to continue where he left off once Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were brought up to speed.

Rei's voice filled the clearing once more, her gaze remaining on the boy she cradled in her embrace.

"Sayuri discovered after Ryotakashi's departure that she was with child. But as the pregnancy progressed, we were forced to tell my husband about her marriage to Ryotakashi, and the baby.

But my husband, Akio, refused to accept it.

Akio demanded Sayuri publicly renounce the pregnancy, demanded she tell the villagers that the child was the result of a forced union with a demon. When Sayuri defied him, openly accepting the baby she carried- a child that developed in a fraction of the time a human child did- Akio became violent.

He beat me viciously, and then Sayuri too, hoping she would lose the baby.

I realized then that I would have to hide Sayuri quickly - _quietly_ \- before Akio killed them _both."_

* * *


	24. Interracial

The Color of Hope : Chapter 24

* * *

"Interracial pairings _are_ a rarity," Miroku agreed. "When I first met Kagome and Inuyasha, for example, Inuyasha and I fought. You see, _I_ thought Inuyasha was forcing Kagome to stay with him. I assumed the worst without taking the time to verify the situation, as most do.

I have since learned that there _are_ instances, though rare, that our species merge successfully. This was evidenced once more with Kagome's discovery of Sayuri and Kibou. Inuyasha and Kagome brought Kibou to your village with hope of finding relatives who might take the boy in. But the village priest sent them away, forsaking Kibou without ever truly considering his case."

"The village priest," Rei snorted distastefully. "Akio claimed the title for himself when Daiki-sama, the village headman, passed on. I remember little of your arrival in the village, but I did recognize my grandson, and knew he needed to be kept safe. Kagome protected Kibou from Akio that day, as did you," Rei murmured, her gaze shifting to Inuyasha.

"Let me explain," Rei continued softly. "I moved Sayuri into the village you found her and Kibou in, far away from my husband's influence and murderous aspirations. I stayed until Kibou was born, but was forced to return to my village so that my husband, Akio, couldn't track us. Akio beat me repeatedly when I returned, for betraying him. Eventually the beatings took their toll, leaving my mind fractured. That is why I didn't claim Kibou when you arrived, and why I cannot take him with me now."

Kibou stirred, and Rei paused, her eyes shifting pleadingly to Kagome's. "Please, take him. He'll be more comfortable with you."

Kagome moved from her seat, taking Kibou from Rei's embrace. Shushing the boy, Kagome cuddled Kibou to her chest. She was unaware that the yukata she wore shifted as she settled Kibou down beside an already sleeping Shippo, exposing the mark on her shoulder.

"The mark on Kibou's skin is the mark of Ryotakashi's clan. It is nearly identical to the mark you have now, Kagome," Rei observed. "But, it isn't a mate mark, like Sayuri's-"

"It is a family crest," Ryotakami interrupted. "No two are _identical_ ; the difference is slight, individual, like scent. Few outside our bloodline bear it."

" _Like a fingerprint,"_ Kagome reasoned silently.

"Did you hear or feel anything before your crest appeared?" Ryotakami asked Kagome, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Rei gave us a seed, said it was important somehow. I didn't want to risk losing it in the sand while Kibou and I bathed, so I tucked it into my, err, _top_. When it was my turn to wash up, I asked Kibou to hold it," Kagome explained. "Something sparked when I passed it to him, though. Afterwards, when Kibou pulled me out of the water, I heard something, _someone_ , yes. It - _he_ \- asked me if I would protect Kibou, and I readily agreed. I wouldn't have taken Kibou if I hadn't wanted to help him."

"I suspect the entity was Ryotakashi's disembodied power," Ryotakami explained.

"I could feel it inside me, but it wasn't frightening. It was warm and pleasant, soothing almost, and I welcomed it. I wanted it to know that I meant no harm to Kibou, that I would care for him like he was my own. When it - _he_ \- asked me if I would protect the child, I readily agreed. I would have never taken Kibou from the village if I hadn't wanted to help him. When I woke up, I was in Inuyasha's embrace with this new mark. The entity had merged its power with mine; it's inside me still. I feel like it's part of me now," Kagome finished quietly.

"I felt as much," Ryotakami confirmed. "Ryotakashi gave you his power; his way of helping you protect Kibou. Normally, _I_ would have been chosen as Kibou's guardian. But, there must have already been a bond between you and Kibou for my brother to choose you instead.

"So, if Kibou's Father chose Kagome as the boy's guardian, what discussion remains? If Ryotakashi made his decision, and Kagome accepted, it would seem to be a legitimate adoption," Miroku concluded.

"There is only the matter of clan law remaining. Unmated women cannot be granted guardianship by law. To guarantee a child's care, the child _must_ have a male _and_ female parent. Kagome is unmated, however, this is easily rectified," Ryotakami added. "Either Kagome chooses an acceptable mate, or I will choose one from my clan for her."

* * *


	25. Alliance

Inuyasha pulled his sword free of it’s sheath. Its transformation was instantaneous, surrounded in a reddish haze mirroring the crimson now staining his narrowed gaze. Jagged amethyst stripes appeared on his cheeks, darkening as he shifted forward. Shielding Kagome and the children, Inuyasha bared his fangs furiously.  
  
“You ain’t takin’ what’s _mine!_ ” he threatened viciously.  
  
Kagome moved forward, pressing close to Inuyasha’s side.  
  
Ryotakami watched the transition of Inuyasha’s appearance, could feel the difference when his youkai exploded, hidden well beneath his hanyou facade.  
  
 _Inuyasha protects Kagome as a demon male would his mate, but they aren’t a mated pair._ Ryotakami noted silently. _Kagome openly accepts his protection, but is Inuyasha strong enough to keep her and Kibou from me?_  
  
Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga’s sheath from his obi, tossing it to Sango. “Take Rei and the kids and get the hell outta here.”  
  
Ignoring the rush of commotion as Sango and the firecat did as they were bid, Ryotakami stood, his own youkai rising to the surface in preparation of an imminent battle, eyes now focused on Kagome.  
  
The crest on her shoulder shimmered in the dim lighting. Fascinated, he watched as his brother’s mark began to spread, down Kagome’s arm, along her hands, to finger tips gleaning now with a dragoness’ serrated claws.  
  
The marking continued to spread as Kagome’s hair lengthened, taking on a bluish-green sheen, eyes shifting from brown to silver instantaneously, though neither she or Inuyasha noticed.  
  
“I _won’t_ leave my family _._ I _won’t_ leave Inuyasha!” Kagome swore, unknowingly exposing newly formed fangs that glistened in the sparkle of her power as it swirled around them, forming a barrier strikingly similar to his own, yet somehow, very different.  
  
“Ryotakashi’s youkai won’t hurt me”, Ryotakami stated, still transfixed by the miko’s transformation.  
  
Kagome was no longer the human priestess she had been before Ryotakashi’s power had fused with hers. Now, it seemed, she was transitioning into something much more demonic in nature. However, despite the change, she still maintained her purification abilities. Ryotakami _knew_ because he could _feel_ the burn of it from where he stood.  
  
Miroku stepped forward once Rei and the children were loaded onto Kirara’s back. “ _Go_ Sango”, Miroku called. ”I‘ll follow shortly.”  
  
When Sango, and the others with her, were gone, Miroku’s eyes shifted past the remaining trio, searching instead for the tiniest trace of youkai he sensed maneuvering at meteoric speed toward their location.  
  
3...2...1.  
  
The darkness lifted momentarily, what was left of the night’s fire snuffed out by a sudden rise in youkai that had _nothing_ to do with Inuyasha’s wrath.  
  
“Ryotakami,” a familiar voice rumbled.  
  
The Dragon’s attention shifted to the new arrival, one who carried enough power to _easily_ challenge his own.  
  
“Lord Sesshoumaru,” Ryotakami greeted respectfully. He instantly recognized the scent that once belonged to Inu no Taisho, the long-dead Dog General of the West, and also Lord Sesshoumaru’s father.  
  
A scent Inuyasha also shared.  
  
Brothers, Ryotakami surmised, which meant an allegiance not even _he_ could challenge.  



	26. Irrevocable Bond

**Once Sesshoumaru had been informed of the situation, he surprised them all with his response.**

 

**“You challenge my father’s youngest son, and in doing so, challenge me as I am Inuyasha's alpha,” Sesshoumaru warned. “Inuyasha’s life is mine to do with as I please. This group, by default as pack alpha, are mine to protect.  
You have no bargaining power here, Ryotakami.” **

 

**“I have no personal issue with Inuyasha,” Ryotakami countered. “The woman, Kagome, has been claimed as the Mother of my nephew. She and Kibou are my only concern here. Kagome must either find a mate, or I will be forced to take both her and Kibou to my clan where _I_ can find a suitable mate for her. It is clan law. She can't remain unmated. Her power, combined with that of my brother’s, will guarantee her a powerful mate.”**

 

**“I’ve killed creatures from the sea just as _easily_ as I’ll kill _you_ if you even try to take what’s mine!,” Inuyasha threatened, his barely contained rage still vividly prominent in the jagged markings still highlighting his cheeks, and in the blood red stain of his eyes. The only thing keeping him from tearing the dragon in two was the way Kagome clung to him.**

 

**“I won’t go with him, Sesshoumaru-sama, " Kagome said softly, respectfully. When silver and golden eyes shifted her direction, Kagome resisted the urge to lower her gaze. "I belong here, with my family, with Inuyasha. I promised to stay by his side, and I have no intention of breaking that promise.”**

 

**Shifting even closer to Inuyasha, she clutched his hand, the movement hidden beneath the folds of his yukata,the one she still wore. “There are… other circumstances that hold me here as well,” Kagome added, though she had no intention of mentioning the well, _or_ her life on the other side of it.**

 

**She was relieved when Sesshoumaru's gaze fell away from hers, but her heart spiked fearfully when hearing his next response, even though it was directed to Ryotakami.**

**“Why not simply take the boy if your requirement is such that not even my protection is enough to assuage it,” Sesshoumaru questioned the Dragon.**

 

**“No, please!” Kagome interrupted. ”I promised to care for Kibou. I swore to Ryotakashi that I would care for him like he was my own. Inuyasha and I care for Shippo as well, adopted him as I have Kibou. _Please_ , you can’t take Kibou from me,” Kagome pleaded. “He’s mine to protect.”**

 

**Sesshoumaru understood the drive Kagome had to protect and care for both the children she and Inuyasha harbored. He’d made the same promise to Rin, and no one would take her from his protection either.**

 

**“Kagome and Kibou are bonded,”  Ryotakami explained in response to Sesshoumaru's question. “The mark on Kagome's skin is a family crest, my brother’s mark. It bonds her irrevocably to Kibou. And the boy has already claimed her as well.**

 

**To separate them now would end Kibou’s life, and possibly Kagome’s too.”**

  
  
  
  



	27. Diplomacy

"This isn't Ryutakami's only stipulation, Miroku reminded, purposefully shifting the volatile discussion as he leveled his gaze on Sesshoumaru. "Great minds discuss ideas; surely we can come to some sort of agreement here, in a civilized manner indicative of the desire to find a mutually beneficial agreement. Perhaps it would be best if we resumed our discussions peacefully, thus allowing us to clarify Ryutakami's requirements to see if there is some way for everyone to find common ground?"

"Hnn. I will listen," Sesshoumaru agreed diplomatically, "but be aware Ryutakami. You are on my lands. You have no authority to make demands of me or of mine here."

Ryutakami watched the TaiYoukai's pack members, new and old, get themselves re-situated around the snuffed out campfire once the fire-cat had brought Rei, Kibou, Sango, and Shippo back to the campsite. Inuyasha, Miroku, and the human female they called Sango, remained tense, ready for any sign of battle.

The neko-youkai known as Kirara was curled up in her demon form behind the taijia and the monk, the flames lighting her paws and tails glowing eerily in the darkness. Her burning gaze watched everything with cat-like precision. Her light growl broke up the relative silence, and Ryutakami knew better than to mistake the sound as that of a contented purr. Kirara, for all her subtle movements, was prepared to pounce at a moments notice.

The dragon knew, without doubt, that in her eyes, he had just become the proverbial mouse.

Inuyasha stayed within arm's reach of Kagome. Her earlier transformation had disappeared upon Sesshoumaru's arrival, going unnoticed by all but himself, and the Tai-Youkai notorious for not missing anything.

Rei, Kibou's human grandmother, moved quietly as she gathered food for the boys, both wrapped lovingly in Kagome's blankets. Inuyasha had moved the bedding to Kagome's side, and the Miko had encouraged the older woman closer. It hadn't taken long for the boys to pull Rei down onto the bedding with them, or to snuggle contentedly into her lap when sleep beckoned.

"You said Kagome had met your first requirement of guardianship," Miroku questioned from across the ashes of the fire pit. "What'd you mean by that?"

"As I stated before, I can not leave my brother's child without a clan of his own. Your willingness to protect one another from my earlier challenge proved that the boy will have a clan, or a pack in this case, to help protect him. But there are other guidelines that must be met before I will agree to leave the boy in Kagome's care," Ryutakami explained.

"What other specifications do you have then," Miroku prodded quietly. "I am certain there will be no further provisions that can't be met relatively easily."

"The boy must be well cared for," the dragon continued.

"I am sure you can see the level of generosity and acceptance we have all offered the boy already," Miroku pressed. "And I am certain that should the need for visitation be required, it would be provided generously and without question."

"Kibou's grandmother must also be cared for," Ryutakami pressed.

"I have a home," Rei replied softly. "I will not burden this group with my on-going care."

Ryutakami shifted his gaze to the elderly woman sitting contentedly beside, or rather, under, the children. She'd been grossly mistreated. With Ryutakashi's death, Rei's acceptance within the Dragon clan would not be granted without Kibou and Kagome's presence within it.

Akio, Rei's husband and his nephew's grandfather, had been willing to destroy Kibou and Sayuri for her love of Ryotakashi. If Rei ventured back into that village, the old woman would suffer further for her part in hiding his brother's mate and child.

The villager's wouldn't protect her; the fact that she had suffered so much already attested to that fact. And once Ryutakami was finished with Akio, Rei would have nothing to return to anyway. The old man would pay for his transgressions against his brother's woman, and their child.

He would pay with his life.

"I am sure a place for Rei in our village can be arranged. We can aid in her care as well," Kagome bargained. "Is there anything else?" "I will be permitted to exact my revenge on the one called Akio, for his murderous aspirations of my brother's mate, and their child."

"Done." Sesshoumaru agreed.

  



	28. Phases of the Moon

"Is that all?" Miroku questioned, thankful that the situation hadn't resulted in any real violence.

"No." Ryutakami replied. "Kagome must be mated by the end of one moon's cycle. I will return then. If she remains un-mated, she and the boy will return to the clan's in the sea where I will then take over the task of finding her a suitable life partner. If no one meets my requirements, I will then take Kagome for myself.

Inuyasha snarled viciously. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him, a single glance telling Inuyasha to stand his ground.

"I will find the woman a suitable mate," Sesshoumaru sternly reiterated. "The boy will be provided for until such a mate is found. You have my word as Tai Youkai."

"And if the woman does not accept the male you choose for her? She clearly refuses to mate, as was the reason for our confrontation when you arrived earlier. If Kagome does not mate someone powerful enough to offer the protection required, she and Kibou must return to the clans.

I need to verify that she has been properly claimed, and that her mate is able to protect both her and the boy. I must guarantee my clan's safety, so I must also inform you that there can not be any resistance should I return to find that Kagome has refused whatever youkai you have awarded her. I will be permitted to take her and the boy without the threat of violence.

If there is, I will be forced to bring the clans ashore, and we will wage war."


	29. Declaration of Intent

WARNING: Inuyasha's foul language makes a comeback in this chapter- please be advised.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat. "You will lose," he stated menacingly.

"This is my territory, my pack. I granted you a common courtesy in the name of diplomacy. I have listened to your demands patiently, but I do not take kindly to being threatened. You will remember your place."

"I was asked to reiterate the stipulations regarding an unmated woman and a fatherless child," Ryutakami amended.

"I meant no offense. Surely you understand the importance and the reasoning behind what I must do, and why I must do it. I cannot risk an enemy of the clans acquiring one of our own, a child no less, then using him to locate our homes in the sea."

"Kibou is just a child. He has never been to the ocean. How could he possibly give away your location if he hasn't ever been there?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"All dragons, be it half-blooded or full-blooded, can find their way. It is instinct. There are those who would do anything to gain access to our location. Greed is a powerful motivator, be it for war or for the riches we are rumored to have.

We have thrived because of our secretive nature, and I will not risk the safety of our women and children, nor our elderly.

I am sharing this knowledge," Ryutakami intoned, his gaze holding Sesshoumaru's, "only because you have claimed Kagome as one of your pack. Therefore, in a sense, you are now bound by clan law to protect my nephew in this way as well.

I will, temporarily, leave this in your hands, Lord Sesshoumaru, as these are your lands and I do not wish to insult your ability to do as you've promised. But know that it isn't your word I question, Lord Sesshoumaru. It is the woman's blatant refusal to wed that concerns me. Do we have a mutual understanding and agreement?" Ryutakami asked, his platinum gaze focused on the alpha of the pack.

Inuyasha growled, his rage barely contained as the discussion between Sesshoumaru and Ryu-whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was, continued.

Kagome was frightened, he could sense her fear as clearly as if it were his own. His emotions were in an uproar, too, the instinct to kill the dragon bastard ripping to the surface with every word spoken between them.

If this continued much longer, not even Kagome was going to be able to hold him down.

And who the hell was Sesshoumaru to jump into the middle of this mess anyway? For all he cared they could both shove their clan laws and pack diplomacy straight up their royal asses. If Sesshoumaru hadn't shown up, the damn dragon would be dead, and this whole mess wouldn't exist anymore.

"Don't fucking do it, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled, his aura menacing as he stepped forward. I won't let him take her!"

"I will find the woman a mate," Sesshoumaru sternly reiterated. "If she refuses any suitable prospects I find her," Sesshoumaru bargained, "I will take her myself-"

"The fuck if you will!" Inuyasha snarled.


	30. His Heart

Inuyasha's eyes bled rufescent, and jagged amethyst stripes reappeared over his cheeks. He stood, deceptively calm, and dangerously quiet. His youki rioted around him, surging restlessly when he reached once more for his sword. He couldn't lose Kagome- wouldn't lose her. She was his heart, his everything! No one would take her from him.

No one!

The hiss of Tetsusaiga rang out, the sound menacing in its totality. Silence reigned, the quiet like the calm before a catastrophic storm. The sword's demonic energy swirled angrily about its length, bright and near-blinding. Its youkai thrummed harshly in the stillness, a heartbeat of wicked vehemence that woke the children from their peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha snarled, low tones that had the children scampering from their bedding in a scurry of startled limbs. Kirara hissed, already on her feet and moving protectively toward the children. Sango reacted instantly. Pulling Hiraikotsu from her back in a single, fluid movement, she hurried to the children. Shuffling Shippo, Kibou, and the old woman, Rei, onto Kirara's back, Sango slid up behind them.

The fire-cat's head was lowered, her enormous fangs bared in warning as she slowly backed away from the group. At Sango's bidding, Kirara launched stealthily into the sky. The glow of the flames surrounding her paws and tails disappeared; the fire-cat blinked out of existence, the darkness swallowing any evidence of her youki in one swift moment.

Sesshoumaru stood silent, his aurulent gaze narrowed, though he made no further movement or attempt to nullify the actions of his pack.

Ryutakami's barrier swirled protectively. His youki surged readily, a gilded sparkle of silver and blue-green power that rose like a rising ocean tide. He made no attempt to go after the fire-cat, allowing the children to be taken to safety for the second time that evening. He could always find Kibou later, but for now the boy was far safer wherever the neko-youkai had taken him.

Instead, he waited warily, easing himself into a defensive position. He would fight if he had to. He had no choice. He had to protect the clans, and their laws.

Holding his position, Ryutakami merely watched the pack ready for battle, pinned directly in Inuyasha's line of fire.


	31. Concealed Peril

Miroku stood defensively at Inuyasha's left. The rings on his staff barely made a sound, a testament to his skill as he brought the weapon to his chest, ready to move at a moment's notice.

The prayer beads encircling his left hand rattled quietly as he loosed them in a single, graceful flip of his wrist, readying the wind tunnel Naraku had cursed him with in one easy movement. The cloth covering his palm came alive, the material seeming to take on a life of its own. It billowed momentarily, then withdrew as if breathing, huffing readily in response to its freedom.

"A random act of kindness would have been a better solution to this issue," Miroku quietly chastised. "If you'd had no expectation of reward, perhaps this situation could have come to a different conclusion. We would have found a mutually agreeable solution had you given us more agreeable terms, or even judged for yourself Kagome's ability to defend herself and the boy using the power she, alone, was born to wield," Miroku added.

"She has done a fine job thus far as an unmated female in caring for, and defending, Shippo. And she will do a wonderful job in caring for Kibou as well. But she will never have to stand alone while doing so," Miroku continued.

"We are a pack. A family. We will stand together, no matter the foe.

And we can protect each other, without requiring our women to mate before they willingly choose to do so."


	32. Abomination

Warning: Talk of murder and warfare.. there is also foul language as is usually the case when it comes to an angry Inuyasha.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Don't waste your breath, Miroku," Inuyasha snarled. "This bastard has no clue what we battle against, nor how often we are forced to do it. We don't need to justify why we do what we do. It ain't none of his damn business anyway."

"You're right, Inuyasha," Miroku readily agreed. "But I think it is only fair that we explain what it is we fight against, and why we are forced to do so. I also think it is best to inform our guest why the women in our pack fight at our sides, so that he might better understand why we haven't hidden them away with the children and the elderly."

Shifting his attention back to Ryutakami, Miroku began again, ignoring Inuyasha's irritated growl. He had a point to make, and was determined to make the dragon understand just why his ongoing threats of a potential war were pointless.

"It is painfully obvious that you have no idea what we are forced to fight day in and day out. Our women fight at our sides, protecting us just as we protect them, because our enemy has no honor, and no moral decency. He would gladly slaughter them without a care to their gender, would murder the children and the elderly, too, if that is where he found them, and enjoy doing so.

So we fight, together, oftentimes daily. We protect our own, and, when we can, those who become innocent targets of our enemy's distorted bid for unlimited power," Miroku patiently explained.

"You see, this enemy isn't human. At least, not anymore. Nor is he a natural born demon. He is an abomination, created entirely of evil. This man willingly gave up his human body and soul to a demonic demon horde just to acquire the power he so desperately desired.

He decimates innocent villages in search of ultimate power, and absorbs all that he finds with no regard for any human or demon life standing in his way. He will even absorb you should the abilities you have strike his interest," Miroku added.

"It was this half demon abomination who destroyed Kibou's home and family. They were not prepared for battle. They had no army to aid in their defense.

We have yet to find out why, but I guarantee that our enemy had no qualms in taking the lives of those villagers. He most likely enjoyed watching his minions destroy the men first. He probably delighted in the fact that they were simple folk, defending themselves with meager pitchforks and gardening tools.

And that alone would have been enough for most to pass them over. But not this enemy. He would have watched with eager anticipation when his minions turned their attention to the frightened women and children once the last male was murdered.

He probably laughed as he watched the surviving women trying desperately to save their defenseless children," Miroku confided.

"Those women would have begged for their children to be spared. They would have offered anything -anything- they could give to save their babies from such a vicious, agonizing death.

And this enemy, this abomination, likely entertained the thought, if only to watch false hope ignite in each woman's frightened gaze.

And if I know our enemy, he probably took at least one of those children, feigning niceties and mercy, promising food and freedom, and slaughtered the poor child in front of his or her mother. And he did so, just to watch the moment when the misguided, false hope he'd elicited in each frightened woman's gaze, turned to horror, then agonizing despair.

And he delighted in it.

This abomination would have reveled in his destruction, and relished the bloodshed. He likely listened and watched as each woman, and each child, was cut down, their terrified screams ringing like celebratory music in his ears," Miroku concluded.

"So, if you think that threatening us with normal warfare will frighten us into doing your bidding, "the Monk solemnly added, "you are sadly mistaken."


	33. Monster

Warning: Talk of what constitutes rape, though there is NO rape in this story!  
__________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I do not do this because I want to! It is clan law!" Ryutakami reiterated. "I am not a monster-

Inuyasha stepped forward, his sword lifted to rest against his shoulder in a deceptively casual manner.

"Aren't you?" he hissed. "You come here, uninvited, threatening war." Inuyasha growled, the stripes on his cheeks darkening as his fury mounted ever higher.

"You threaten to take Kagome and Kibou from their home, their family. You would take them from those they care for, those who care for them, and those who would gladly die to protect them.

You would force Kagome to allow a male's unwanted touch, force her to allow him to take her body, to mate whether she wishes it or not. You are forcing her to bend to your will, to meet the requirements you have set, if she is to have any hope of keeping the child she saved, a child she accepts and loves as her own!"

Baring his fangs, Inuyasha snarled, eyes narrowing, rage distorting his features as he said, "Forgive me, but doesn't that sound an awful lot like rape to you? Isn't that something only some kind of monster would do?!"

Kagome moved forward, her hand raising to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder. Her aura blazed around her, the anger in her gaze vivid and all-consuming, her underlying fear electrifying her power. Her energy snapped furiously around her, purification crackling warningly as she took another step forward.

"I told you- I won't go. I won't let you take Kibou from me. I won't leave Shippo, or my family. And I won'ttake a mate, demon or otherwise, whom I haven't chosen myself!" she warned.

"If you continue forcing this issue," Miroku cautioned, "the repercussions will be disastrous."

"I am not a monster!" Ryutakami fiercely reiterated, his gaze swinging to Sesshoumaru. "You know what I must do, and why it must be done! She must be mated!"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

Inuyasha's anger was building, roiling tumultuously through his aura like foaming-white rapids whirling and crashing heavily beneath an ancient, towering waterfall.

Fury contorted his features, his visage bordering on animalistic. Inuyasha's inner beast fought for its release, clawing ferociously just beneath the surface of the hanyou's skin.

Sesshoumaru knew that its release was inevitable. It was only a matter of time...


	34. Letting Go

The Daiyoukai couldn't say that had this threat come to Rin, that he wouldn't do the same in protecting her. Inuyasha was justified in his actions; Kagome was the hanyou's to protect, despite the politics that were commonplace in many of the clans and packs of the surrounding areas.

Up until now, Sesshoumaru had had no qualms in upholding such laws. But, in this situation, given his understanding of just how far he was willing to go to protect Rin regardless of diplomatic requirements, Sesshoumaru understood exactly why Inuyasha was reacting the way he was.

In truth, the Daiyoukai was quite honestly shocked that the hanyou had restrained himself for as long as he had. Indeed, if put in the same situation, Sesshoumaru would protect and defend what was his, regardless of the threat, or the consequence.

Only as Daiyoukai, he would have done it with far less talking.

"She must be mated," Inuyasha mimicked icily, eyes narrowed on the dragon who continued to threaten Kagome, and his pack, despite their efforts at diplomacy…

Fuck diplomacy! Kagome wasn't a pawn in some fucked up game between clan leaders!

Kagome was his, and no one was taking her from him!

Not now!

Not fucking ever!

Inuyasha's youki snapped ferociously around him. It thundered wickedly in the darkness, fighting desperately for its release.

A snarl ripped through the hanyou's throat, the sound tearing through his vocal chords, gutteral, feral, and unrestrained.

His youki quieted for only a moment, eerily content as Inuyasha drew in it, closing it around him, before simply, suddenly, letting it go.


	35. Concussive Force

Inuyasha's youki exploded.

A shockwave of savage energy reverberated through the area, a subsonic wave of predatory ferocity. Its concussive force flattened the wildflowers and cattails in the clearing, before a tsunami of wild rage collided with the timberline. The impact shattered numerous trees at the forest's edge. Branches and foliage erupted simultaneously from the tops of the surviving forestry, littering the darkened sky with splintered wood and a confetti of severed leaves.

Birds erupted through the falling debris as panicked animals bolted. Rushing in a whirlwind of self-preservation from the destruction in a surge of stampeding bodies, the wildlife scattered, though no sound of their unified terror was heard through the deafening explosion of Inuyasha's anger.

His ominous growl rumbled murderously through the chaos, his next words guttural, and no longer quite human. "Kagome is mine," the half demon snarled. "You have no fucking say here, and you ain't takin' Kibou, either!"

"Inuyasha is correct," Miroku interrupted, refusing to flinch beneath the weight of Inuyasha's incensed glare. "Kibou is, by all rights, a part of our pack now. He was accepted the moment Kagome picked him up in the village. Kagome's assignment of Kibou's welfare was offered to her by Ryutakashi himself. I am certain that your clan will accept Ryutakashi's decision once they are able to see the mark Kagome now bears on her skin."

"I don't give a flying fuck about his clan laws!" Inuyasha swore, his eyes narrowed on Miroku. "If this bastard's own brother gave a shit about them, he wouldn't have agreed to Kagome becoming Kibou's Mother, of all things!"

Inuyasha turned his attention to Ryutakami. "If your brother thought Kagome couldn't take care of the boy, why'd he let her keep him?"

"I am merely protecting my nephew-"

"Protecting your nephew?" Inuyasha laughed harshly, the sound bitter and threatening. "From what? he snarled. "A mother? A pack?" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from his shoulder, his elongated claws clattering loudly together as he gripped the sword's hilt ever tighter. The sword flared brighter, its power thrumming and crackling in readiness for battle.

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "Does it look like he needs your protection now?" he hissed, taking another step forward. "The way I see it, Kibou has everything he needs right here." Inuyasha's glare held Ryutakami's as he continued his slow trek forward, closer and closer to the dragon, deadly intent coiled throughout his body. "

I'll protect the boy, even from you," Inuyasha snarled.


	36. Melee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder:
> 
> This story is a drabble series; it is being written based on prompt tables, and specified word counts, so these chapters will be shorter. The sole reason I am writing a drabble series is because severe health issues cause chronic debilitating pain, and I am usually bedridden. I’ve had multiple brain surgeries, and countless surgeries on my neck and back.
> 
> It may take awhile between updates, but I do my best to get chapters up as often as I can write them. Pain interferes with thought processes and really can make it impossible to string words together, let alone do it well enough to make it worthy of your time to read.
> 
> Thank you so much for your understanding, and I hope you find some enjoyment in this mini-chaptered series.

**The Color of Hope:**

 

 

 

Ignoring Inuyasha's tirade, the Daiyoukai kept his attention riveted on Ryutakami.

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze narrowed knowingly on the dragon's platinum eyes, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of Bakusaiga. It was time to end this. He allowed his calm demeanor to slide from his face and filled his voice with the sharp edge of frigid winter.

"Your kind has already committed an act of war against my pack, and on my lands no less."

At Ryutakami's confused expression, Sesshoumaru elaborated. "It was one of your clan, Ryukotsusei, that aided in the murder of my Father," the Daiyoukai reminded. "My Father sealed that vermin to the mountainside. And, as fate would have it, it was Inuyasha who dealt the dragon his much deserved demise."

Haunting laughter - a voice well-known to Inuyasha and his pack - filtered through the trees and slithered into the small clearing.

Inuyasha stiffened as the smell of flowers and dirt surrounded the meadow. He knew that scent and it meant only one thing.

"Naraku!"

"It was I who set the old dragon free so that he wouldn't be slain in his forced slumber. The half-breed you now know as Inuyasha would have murdered Ryukotsusei in his sleep, and, in fact, was determined to do so," Naraku purred.

"Like I would have!" Inuyasha shouted as he sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint Naraku's exact location.

"Had I not set the old dragon free, Inuyasha would have killed him without your elder ever having the ability to defend himself."

"You're such a lying bastard! Show yourself!"

"Cowardly, would you not agree? How could such a disgrace be worthy of defending the child you now try to claim? Come, Ryutakami, allow me to help you dispose of this filth and you may take your child," Naraku continued, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru scowled and joined Inuyasha in pulling his own sword.

The scent of Naraku's puppet came from one place, then another, shifting on the breeze. The moment Inuyasha was able to pinpoint its location, it disappeared, slipping through the clearing until it appeared again, drifting in from a different direction.

"Coward? You're the one using a puppet, you deranged son of a bitch! Don't believe a fucking lying word he says, Ryutakami! He'll absorb you and Kibou if he gets half a chance," Inuyasha shouted. "And you!" Inuyasha pointed his sword at Sesshoumaru. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this asshole was related to Ryukotsusei!?"

There! Swinging Tetsusaiga away from an irritated Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha repositioned his aim just past Ryutakami's right shoulder, causing the dragon to jump back, narrowly avoiding having his head removed by the half-demon's sudden change in targets.

Inuyasha's cry for the Wind Scar bellowed through the chaos. Savage energy exploded, the flare of the sword's power brightening the immediate area, highlighting the shock on Ryutakami's face, and his near-instant reaction.

The dragon's barrier went up so fast that Tetsusaiga's force was diverted off its intended target, ripping trenches into the ground off to the right, and missing its target altogether. The tide of Ryutakami's anger swelled and his barrier melted away beneath it. Rippling blue youkai, tipped in molten silver drew in and up, encircling the dragon.

The clouds blackened, thick bolts of lightning dancing between them as deafening thunder split the balmy summer night air. The wind picked up, howling in angry wails and lifting debris from the forest floor. It littered the sky, circling dangerously overhead.

Grabbing Kagome and pulling her in beside him, Miroku threw up his barrier in an attempt to deflect Ryutakami's power. She struggled in his grasp, desperate to stay beside Inuyasha.

"I can help!" Kagome insisted, trying to pull out of Miroku's hold.

"We have to get out of Inuyasha's way, Kagome!" Miroku explained. "He won't want you to get hurt!"

He held Kagome against him to help control her attempts to return to Inuyasha's side and maneuvered backward, dragging her with him. Moving as fast as possible, he was putting a fair amount of distance between them and Inuyasha when Kagome suddenly stilled.

A bolt of flame sliced through the darkness, lighting Kirara's descent as she chased the sound of frightened screams that were falling fast into the distant treeline.

"Kibou!"


	37. Plummet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder:
> 
> This story is a drabble series; it is being written based on prompt tables, and specified word counts, so these chapters will be shorter. The sole reason I am writing a drabble series is because severe health issues cause chronic debilitating pain, and I am usually bedridden. I’ve had multiple brain surgeries, and countless surgeries on my neck and back.
> 
> It may take awhile between updates, but I do my best to get chapters up as often as I can write them. Pain interferes with thought processes and really can make it impossible to string words together, let alone do it well enough to make it worthy of your time to read.
> 
> Thank you so much for your understanding, and I hope you find some enjoyment in this mini-chaptered series.

**The Color of Hope:**

 

 

Miroku couldn't pinpoint exactly where the screams had come from. Desperate to locate Sango and the children, he refocused his attention to the flames on Kirara's paws. Spotting their glow in the darkness, Miroku held his breath, carefully following the neko-youkai's downward descent. Bit by bit his hold on Kagome loosened, his focus shifting from restraining the Miko, to finding any sign of his beloved.

Finally he found Sango's silhouette, hunched precariously over Kirara's side, arm extended, desperately reaching for something below her. Miroku froze when the demon exterminator slipped. Disappearing off the demon-cat's side, she fell into the darkness below.

"Shippo, Kibou! NO!" Sango screamed, the sound ripping through the night air, and tearing into his heart.

Kagome hesitated only a moment, fingers covering her mouth. Her body burned, heat flashing over her skin. Her vision sharpened on what appeared to be two falling bodies… very small bodies with a larger one plunging not far behind them.

Kibou! Shippo! Sango!

Tearing out of Miroku's embrace, Kagome crashed through his protective barrier. She was running before she realized she was moving, eyes focused on the family that meant so much to her.

"Sango!"

Kagome heard the demon slayer's name, the harshness in Miroku's voice betraying his fear. Desperation raged through her soul, adrenalin surging through her limbs as she raced through the clearing.

Glancing quickly over her shoulder as she ran, Kagome saw the sheer panic and fear writ over Miroku's face. He was running after her, struggling to keep up, but Kagome couldn't slow down, couldn't wait for him. She had to find her sons and her sister… had to save her pack.

Miroku nearly tripped over his own two feet. Since when did Kagome have glowing silver eyes? Regaining his footing, he kept running, despite the shock of seeing the Miko's changing visage. He struggled to catch up to her, but even with his best effort, she was getting further and further ahead of him, her impossibly long blue-green hair flying like a silken banner behind her.

"Faster. I need to run faster! I need to get there before… before-"

Refusing to finish the thought, Kagome pushed herself harder. She darted through the meadow and raced toward the treeline, ignoring the stinging whip of prairie grass on her bare legs and disregarding the blur of darkened scenery. A flash of blue sparkled in her peripheral vision, warming her arm and shoulder, then moving down her side.

"You can run faster, just focus on your speed," a disembodied voice urged, the instruction echoing repeatedly through her mind until she finally found her focus.

"Ryutakashi?" she muttered breathlessly.

"Let me help, Kagome. Trust me."

And without question, she agreed.


	38. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a drabble series; it is being written based on prompt tables, and specified word counts, so these chapters will be shorter. The sole reason I am writing a drabble series is because severe health issues cause chronic debilitating pain, and I am usually bedridden. I’ve had multiple brain surgeries, and countless surgeries on my neck and back.
> 
> It may take awhile between updates, but I do my best to get chapters up as often as I can write them. Pain interferes with thought processes and really can make it impossible to string words together, let alone do it well enough to make it worthy of your time to read.
> 
> Thank you so much for your understanding, and I hope you find some enjoyment in this mini-chaptered series.

The Color of Hope: Ch 38: Faith

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _Focus on the children's youki, Priestess_ ," Ryutakashi instructed gently. _"Isolate their location_."

 

 

Kagome struggled to do as guided. However, concentrating now was hard to do when her mind and body were ravaged by absolute anguish.

 

 

_"Use your emotions, Priestess. They will do all that is required. Do not overthink, just free your body to do as it will. Allow your affection for your sister, Kibou and the fox kit to guide you._

 

Do not overthink, just free your body to do as it will. The mantra played over and over in her mind.

 

 

Kagome focused on Ryutakashi's guidance. Freeing all her thoughts and eliminating all the distractions, she let go of the anguish and simply ran. Taking a deep breath, she felt something shift, like the power inside her had locked into place. It felt as though the youki and reiki had finally found a working balance that she could feel radiating throughout her soul.

 

She felt… free. Weightless.

 

" _What was mine is yours,"_ Ryutakashi declared. _"And what is yours is mine. The power you wield is one of a kind. Find what is ours. Recognize it. Then bring it to you. Bring them to you."_

 

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt the pulse of Shippo's youki trickle past her senses, and flaring wildly behind it, Kibou's power.

 

"We found them!" Kagome exclaimed, pushing herself harder, desperate to run faster. "Or rather, they found us!"

 

Her excitement disappeared as quickly as it had risen, however, and panic filled her soul so suddenly that it made her nauseous. Her heart plummeted into her stomach and her chest constricted, making it sheer torture just to breathe.

 

"They are falling too fast, Ryutakashi. I'll never make it in time!" Kagome cried, tears burning her eyes and blurring her vision of the nearing treeline.

 

_"You can!"_ Ryutakashi said, determination permeating his words.

 

She was too out of breath to form a vocal response - unable to voice her uncertainty. _"I don't know these new abilities,_ " she thought, her panic surging painfully. " _How can I possibly get there in time?"_

 

_"Believe in yourself, Priestess,"_ the dragon mentally encouraged. _"Believe in_ me."

 

_"I'll do anything you say. Just please, help me save my babies and my sister."_ Kagome pleaded.

 

She was so determined to get to her pack that she didn't realize the conversation she was having with Ryutakashi was, quite literally, all in her head. Not only that, but in real time, her discussion with Ryutakashi would have taken far too long. For her, time had changed, drastically, and she hadn't even sensed it.

 

_"I want you to draw their youki close, as fast as you can reach it. Feel their combined power and pull!"_ Ryutakashi urged, his disembodied voice echoing through her.

 

Kagome narrowed her eyes, determination lining her features, and concentrated on the familiar energy surrounding her boys. Feeling their unified terror, Kagome reached, and felt her power swell easily. It pulsed through her limbs with unbelievable speed, rushing simultaneously into every pore of her body.

 

She blinked, the treeline mere feet away, and braced herself for impact, hoping the pain from such a collision wouldn't render her fragile human body completely useless. In her mind's eye she could see herself tumbling through the forest, trees and limbs breaking and falling around her like firewood.

 

Something so agonizing wasn't _impossible_ … It was just _her luck_.

 

But the pain never blossomed.

 

Instead, the treeline abruptly disappeared from view. There was nothing blocking her way, no trees -fallen or standing- and no brush or foliage. There were no branches tearing through her tender flesh as she raced toward her children and Sango.

 

Only the chilled night air brushed over her skin, prickled by the electricity of Ryutakami's lightning, his thunder rattling her bones in the absolute darkness.


	39. Phenom

 

****  
  
  
  
  


Miroku stumbled to a stop, his breath wheezing harshly through his chest. His eyes widened in bewilderment behind the soft material that had, quite literally, slapped him in the face.

Catching the cloth as it slid from his skin, Miroku stood in stunned silence, head shaking back and forth in astonishment.  Dropping his gaze, he eyed what appeared to be Inuyasha’s yukata, tangled in the fingers of his left hand.  

“Impossible,’ he muttered. There was no way - absolutely NO way he’d seen what he thought he saw. Narrowing his eyes, Miroku struggled to find Kagome in the darkness, but there wasn’t anyone there. Clutching Inuyasha’s clothing, Miroku fidgeted with the material, his mind combing through every moment before Kagome had vanished.

One minute the miko was running, albeit quite a lot faster and further in front of him than he cared to admit. Then there was a flash of something he couldn’t quite define, something he was still trying to sort out. When the first wave of her power hit, it had knocked him back, the energy so foreign and yet so familiar.  Then he was slapped in the face, the undershirt stealing the details of Kagome’s disappearance from view.

There had been no sound of her entering the treeline, and no way to know for sure which direction she had gone. He could still feel the unbelievable surge of power left in her wake, though. It was an alien combination of youki and reiki, unlike anything he had ever witnessed or felt. Throughout the pack’s efforts to annihilate Naraku, and his ever growing list of minions, Miroku had never felt such absolute energy.

It was raw, a mix of two opposing forces that seemed to somehow meld into an impossible choreography of demonic youki interwoven seamlessly in surging waves of devastating purity.

He would have thought such a mix impossible had he not just witnessed it himself.

His last vision of Kagome rang through his head - bare patches of glowing golden skin, a radiant blue aura highlighting what appeared to be silver-green scales layering her petite frame in shimmering armor.

It left him standing in stunned disbelief.

He was losing his sanity- he really was! Confusion surged through his psyche, like one of Shippo’s foxfire tops, twisting and spinning through his brain, leaving him dizzy and slightly disoriented.

His feet moved of their own volition, his body following what was left of the mystifying power. It led him to the edge of the treeline, but that’s where all traces of it weakened substantially. It was as if Kagome had gone over the forest, instead of through it. But for Kagome, such a thing was impossible.

Because miko couldn’t fly!

But then how? Where? Kagome couldn’t have just…vanished. Only she had. It was as simple as that.

Gone. Missing. Lost...

Inuyasha was going to kill him! He just knew it. Glancing down at the hanyou’s yukata, Miroku debated the logic in simply losing it. If he told Inuyasha about the undershirt, and just how he'd come to possess it, he’d also have to explain Kagome’s resulting... nudity.

Was that what he saw?

Logic told him yes, that he had merely imagined the rest. However, reality reminded him that he was no fool, either.

And if he was unable to find the miko? He’d have to re-tell all that had happened in the moments before Kagome had vanished. Then, he’d have to admit to seeing Kagome just before her disappearance, with golden skin shimmering in blue, with silver-green armor lining her body.

And he’d have to have the balls to do so while returning the hanyou’s yukata.

It was inevitable, the conclusion Inuyasha would draw given that Kagome was wearing his clothing for lack of her own. And Inuyasha would also know that if Miroku had been near enough to provide such details, odd that they were, then, obviously, Miroku had seen the miko in her most natural state.

Inuyasha’s miko. Inuyasha’s woman.

Naked. Nude. Unclothed.

Or nearly so, which was no different in the eyes of a very protective, very dangerously jealous half-demon.

Was it getting hotter? And why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? Miroku pulled at his robes, desperate to get some cool air against his skin. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

Oh dear kami- he was a dead monk. Yep. Just as quick as that.

Dead. Lifeless. A corpse.

The image of his yurei staring down at his newly dead body popped into his mind. The once perfect texture of his skin was torn to shreds that Miroku’s vivid imagination likened to bloody ribbons.

The ground rumbled beneath his feet, as if thunder itself had deserted the sky above, making its new domain beneath the soil at his feet. Drawn from his morbid musings, Miroku could barely make out the sounds of an ongoing battle in the distance, a familiar clang of swords piercing the night like a knife through sushi.

Or claws through human flesh…

Miroku shuddered at the thought.

The monk had no desire to face Inuyasha with any of the details surrounding Kagome’s absence. He wasn’t a coward. No. He was merely smart enough to know when keeping his mouth shut was vital to his health and well-being. And while Miroku felt an obligation to go back to the clearing and help fight Naraku’s puppet, he was even more desperate to get to Sango.

Mind made up, Miroku started forward. Stepping into the treeline, he dodged a small branch, only to have a larger one scrape past his ear, catching the tie in his hair and pulling it free. Turning to find it, a third branch caught his cheek. Deciding to forgo the hair tie in favor of limiting the damage to his skin, Miroku pushed forward. Catching his foot on a tree root, he stumbled. Reaching for something to catch himself, he missed the small tree he was aiming for, his body lurching to the left before finding his footing. Scanning the forest floor before moving forward, he spotted an old animal trail that led deeper into the forest. The path gradually opened up into a newly-destroyed clearing, one that hadn’t been there prior to Inuyasha’s earlier fury-induced explosion.

Pushing his newly freed hair from his face, Miroku took in the damage laid out before him. From what he could see in the darkness, not much remained. Only shattered stumps where trees once stood, and freshly torn dirt yielding clumps of wildflowers and grass overturned and scattered haphazardly around him.

Newly motivated by the extent of just what Inuyasha’s anger could precipitate, along with morbid visions of Miroku-esque flesh ribbons adorning nearby village women’s hair, Miroku ran.  Careful to avoid the destruction around him, he pushed himself harder, desperate to find his beloved, the children, and a clothed Kagome, all safe and sound.  

 


	40. Bitter Wordplay

                                                                                                                              The Color Of Hope

                                                                                                                      Chapter 40 - Bitter Wordplay

 

                                                                                             (Warning: Inuyasha’s potty mouth is on full display in this chapter.)

  
  


"You missed," Sesshomaru stated flatly, his voice barely heard in the circling storm.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snapped. "Not even you, a full-bred  _prick,_  pinpointed Naraku's puppet before I found him."

Disgusted, Inuyasha rounded on Sesshomaru. Jerking his head in Ryutakami's direction, he angrily declared, "I'd have hit that damn puppet if dragon-ass here wouldn't have fucked up my windscar."

Inuyasha glared at the dragon. Thrusting his arm overhead, he pointed at the sky. Blinding bolts of lightning snaked between dense black clouds. Howling wind and deafening thunder assaulted his senses.

"I can't smell a damn thing with you acting like such a moron," the hanyou shouted.

When the winds began to die down, a smug sense of satisfaction took the edge off Inuyasha's anger. The dragon was still a dumb-ass, in his opinion, but at least the lizard had  _some_  sense.

While Inuyasha was preoccupied with Ryutakami, Sesshomaru shifted lightly on his feet, repositioned the tip of Bakusaiga, then neatly sliced through the obi holding Inuyasha's hakama in place. When the fire-rat fell past the hanyou's knees, Sesshomaru delivered a swift kick to the half-breed's backside. It was deserved punishment for the hanyou's insolence.`

A cool draft was Inuyasha's only warning before he found himself nose-deep in dirt. And it  _hurt_ , damn-it! He hadn't even had time for shocked surprise. A couple of splutters and a few blinks later, Inuyasha finally realized what was happening.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru?!"

Inuyasha shot to his feet, and snatched his hakama up from his ankles. Heat burned over his cheeks and ears as he tugged his clothing back into place.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga from the ground and without pausing, unleashed his Wind Scar on Sesshoumaru.

Predictably, the bastard dodged.

"What's your problem, asshole!" Inuyasha shouted at the only other person besides Kagome that had made him blush all the way down to his toes. "You're just jealous that I smelled Naraku's puppet first!"

As expected, Sesshomaru merely tilted his head and glared at him out of the corner of his eye. Pulling his trademark sneer into place, the daiyoukai dismissively looked away.

When his dumbass older brother didn't answer, Inuyasha knew he was right! "Hah! Well, fuck you, too, you son of a bitch!"

"No. And, of course I am. How is  _that_  an insult?"" Sesshomaru casually replied, refusing to dignify Inuyasha's vulgarity with so much as a glance.

"I wasn't referring to your mother's gender, jackass," Inuyasha snapped. "You'd think with all your traveling, you'd have learned when you were being an idiot."

Sidestepping one another, the animosity between them built. While most would see their bickering as a deadly distraction, Sesshomaru saw it as a workable ploy. Convincing Naraku that he and Inuyasha were otherwise distracted might lure the coward into prematurely making a move.

And that mistake  _would_  be the puppet's demise.

The flash of Tetsusaiga left Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. The hanyou's sword had barely missed his recently formed arm.

"Wretch." Sesshomaru, his fist still clutching Bakusaiga's hilt, lashed out at Inuyasha's exposed jaw.

The hanyou stumbled beneath the blow, caught himself, then dropped to a squat. Inuyasha's nose quivered slightly as he sampled small puffs of air. His eyes glanced surreptitiously over the clearing before he stood once more.

' _So you do understand the plan, Inuyasha,_' Sesshomaru thought. The half-breed _had_  played into his plan. The barest hint of something  _almost_  like pride bloomed in his chest, and was just as quickly squashed by Inuyasha's typically foul mouth.

"You hit like a bitch," Inuyasha growled, rubbing his cheek dismissively. "Bastard."

"I believe that particular term best suits  _you_ ," Sesshomaru calmly corrected.

Instinct told Sesshomaru that it wouldn't be much longer before Naraku played right into his hands. Noting Ryutakami's subtle change in position, the daiyoukai turned his attention back to the hanyou. Scenting the breeze while maneuvering around his half-brother, Sesshomaru kept his ploy in play.

"Why send a puppet?" the dragon suddenly inquired, interrupting the brothers' ongoing argument. "Surely a creature as weak as this can be destroyed easily enough?"

"Naraku is too big a coward to risk his own ass," Inuyasha snarled in explanation. "So he sends puppets to do his dirty work." Anger and frustration boiled through his blood. Raising his arm, and waving his sword through the air beside Sesshomaru, Inuyasha added, "Maybe Naraku, sick bastard that he is, knows where I'd shove Tetsusaiga if he actually showed up to fight his own battles."

By now, the storm had quieted significantly. Naraku's scent couldn't hide forever, and Inuyasha was certain the sick bastard was still hiding out there somewhere. There was  _no_   _way_  the freak was finished toying with them yet.

While insulting his older brother carried its own certain charm, Inuyasha just wanted this nightmare of a night to end already.

It was time to end the stalemate with the baboon puppet once and for all, smack Sesshomaru on the back of the head for good measure, and get back to Kagome's side where he belonged.

"Such vulgarity, Inuyasha." Laced in sadistic pleasure, the voice's obscene resonance surrounded them. The scent of flowers and dirt spread over the meadow, and like oily decay, it lingered before giving way to the next rush of filth.

"What is your fascination with my… ass, anyway?" Naraku's voice deepened, lewd laughter barely contained within the taunt. "I would have thought you'd prefer the delectable sight of your priestess, all bare-skinned and glistening. I know _I'd_  relish it."

Inuyasha swore that, for a split second, he could see Naraku reaching to touch himself under that ridiculous baboon pelt of his. It could have been his imagination, but Inuyasha gagged at the thought of witnessing such an act.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on his half brother. The hanyou's gaze was riveted on...  _something_. Whatever had grabbed the half demon's attention had disgust radiating through his aura. No doubt, Inuyasha deserved whatever had him so worked up. Regardless, however, the half-breed's focus was being  _held_  by something.

Deciding the situation no longer warranted his consideration, Sesshomaru opted to end the confrontation. ' _Kill it and be done_ ,' he decided. Tilting his head, he listened intently, sniffing the night breeze.

_There!_

Sesshomaru tensed, ready to attack the puppet, when a panicked cry rang through the air.

_"They are falling too fast, Ryutakashi. I'll never make it in time!"_

Inuyasha's head jerked toward the sound. All thought of Naraku's puppet were forgotten as Inuyasha scanned the tree line. Finding no sign of Kagome nor Miroku, Inuyasha listened instead for any other sign of the miko's whereabouts.

Moments later, and without explanation, the hanyou turned and ran.

* * *

 


	41. Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a drabble series; it is being written based on prompt tables, and specified word counts, so these chapters will be shorter. The sole reason I am writing a drabble series is because severe health issues cause chronic debilitating pain, and I am usually bedridden. I’ve had multiple brain surgeries, and countless surgeries on my neck and back.
> 
> It may take awhile between updates, but I do my best to get chapters up as often as I can write them. Pain interferes with thought processes and really can make it impossible to string words together, let alone do it well enough to make it worthy of your time to read.
> 
> Thank you so much for your understanding, and I hope you find some enjoyment in this mini-chaptered series.

The Color of Hope:

Chapter: 41

**Tempest**

* * *

_"They are falling too fast, Ryutakashi!"_

The miko's scream echoed in Ryutakami's head. Who was falling?

In the next instant, Kibou's panic slammed into him. He'd never before felt such outright terror. A child's hysteria -and the tumultuous emotion carried within it- were ungovernable, relentless, and utterly nauseating.

In mortal danger, Kibou's bloodborne instincts must have coalesced, awakening the familial telepathic conduit, and summoning the closest living relative. Ryutakashi and Sayuri were gone. As the child's uncle, Ryutakami was now the nearest viable link.

With sickening clarity, the sea dragon acceded to what must have happened. Silently berating himself, Ryutakami sped after Inuyasha, hot on the half-demon's heels. The boys were falling, and it was his youki that was responsible, his loss of control that had caused the children's fall from atop the fire-cat where they should have been safe.

How could he have allowed the child to be taken so far out of range of his senses?

Reeling from the assessment, Ryutakami's mind rapidly sifted through the night's most recent events, beginning with the baboon creature's arrival.

At first, he'd thought the hanyou's earlier attack on the puppet had been directed at him. The intensity of Inuyasha's 'wind-scar' had very nearly taken his head, and his resulting anger had flared wildly, instantly.

His body had reacted without conscious consent, it's hastily-formed barrier the only obstruction saving him from the sword's savage energy. But without direction, his youki had exploded beyond its shield. Uncontrolled, it then began drawing on the elemental energy contained within nature itself, gathering strength from its core. The power surged outward and up in an ever widening cyclone that sent the storm spiraling out of control.

It was a loss of restraint that Ryutakami had thought he'd curbed long ago. Not since sparring with Ryutakashi as a child had he lost himself so completely. Why now, after all these centuries, had a mere hanyou managed to call forth such a reaction?

He'd drawn his youki in, upon Inuyasha's bidding no less, and the ferocity of the thunderstorm had gradually calmed within the clearing. The howling wind had been responsible for the puppet's weakened scent. Had he retained control of himself, perhaps this standoff would have already found its conclusion.

In truth, Ryutakami had lost his temper. Calming the entirety of the storm quite simply hadn't occurred to him. So caught up in the moment with the Inu brothers, and the baboon, he had given little thought to curbing the raging whirlwind outside the meadow.

Now, because he'd lost focus, Kibou could be seriously injured. Worse still, the boy didn't know how to defend himself, or even how to fly. These were the things a father taught his son. Ryutakashi's untimely death, however, had left the young boy vulnerable.

_"They are falling too fast, Ryutakashi!"_

Ryutakashi…

The priestess had  _no_  hope of controlling his brother's youki without further training. Kagome's earlier transformation was proof of the fact. The woman hadn't even noticed the change in her appearance, hadn't seemed to feel it rise.

She'd been unaware of the spread of his brother's mark as it moved down her arm, and into her hands. Every place Ryutakashi's youki propagated had taken on distinctly demonic traits.

Her dainty human fingers had grown razor sharp claws. Her hair, raven black in its natural color, had lengthened, shifting from black to blue-green. Eyes, once earthly brown, became silver, and demonic fangs had replaced straight, white human teeth.

Dragon youki, alone, was formidable. Combined with a miko's powerful reiki? The combination made the priestess far more  _dangerous_  than anyone could possibly imagine, or control.

There was no way to know just how volatile her new abilities might be. Such a combination was unheard of as far as Ryutakami knew. Youki and reiki were two separate extremes- two powers that by their very nature were never meant to coexist within the same body.

How could one being hope to control, let alone wield such an explosive mix?

And what of Kibou? Without Ryutakashi, who would train the boy? Who would there be to teach Kibou of his heritage, of his family? How could Kagome ever hope to correctly train a dragon's son when she herself had no such knowledge?

Even if Kagome were somehow communicating with Ryutakashi, how long could his brother's spirit remain with her? How could he train her, or Kibou, without a living body?

There were too many unanswered questions, too many variables to a situation that left Kibou far too unprotected.

Had the boy also formed the telepathic link the priestess? Was that how the Kagome knew, even before he had, that Kibou was in danger? Ryutakami didn't have all the answers. And until he did, returning to the sea was no longer a viable option, regardless of whether the woman's pack met the clan's laws or not.

Resolute in his decision, Ryutakami drew his wild youki beneath him. While he hated leaving in the middle of the current confrontation, Kibou's need was of far greater importance.

Launching into the air, the dragon left Sesshomaru to handle the strange creature alone.

He was, after all, the 'Western Lord.'

One would believe the Daiyoukai was capable of destroying a  _lone_  baboon puppet on his own.

* * *

 

 


	42. Mutts

  
  
  
  


Giving no indication that he’d isolated the puppet’s location, Sesshomaru’s strike was instantaneous. His youki ripped through the meadow, tearing through soil and rock and into the puppet before it could alter its position. Had Naraku’s minion not also reacted to the miko’s cry, Sesshomaru’s slight hesitation may have caused him to miss his target.

 

Not that it would have mattered.

 

Had he missed, which he _wouldn’t_ have, the hanyou and the dragon would never have witnessed it.

 

Because both cowards were too busy hightailing it out of the meadow, like mutts on the trail of a bitch in heat.


	43. Panic

The wind rushed around her, tugging at her like insistent fingers, and leaving her skin uncomfortably chilled. She could feel the electrical charge in the storm, and the thunder overhead rattled her bones.

Scenery was virtually nonexistent -only shades of gray and black that melted into, and then out of her peripheral vision. The occasional flicker of lightning in the distance did little to brighten the view.

Flashes of Kibou's fall, Shippo tumbling not far behind, replayed over and over in her mind. She could still see, in stunning clarity, Sango reaching desperately for the children. The ongoing torrent of wind must have been what knocked the exterminator from her place atop Kirara's back.

Pushing herself harder, Kagome desperately struggled to gain speed, but gale-force winds thwarted the effort. Suddenly, something spherical and pink caught her focus. It whirled by, disappearing behind her as fast as it had appeared.


	44. Instinct

Aside from the tempest still raging around her, Kagome's momentum slowed. Hovering just above the treetops, her attention was drawn to the circular pink object that had whirled past her. It drifted ever so slowly to the forest floor, and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

And then, her body jerked into motion, instinct calling forth actions she didn't consciously think to do. A large, dark image appeared just above her right shoulder, and Kagome intuitively reached out to catch it.

A sharp feminine gasp rang through her ears, and without hesitation Kagome pulled a frightened Sango to her chest. Holding the woman close, the miko allowed her body to move of its own accord.

Blissfully ignorant of the stunned expression gracing the taijia's exotic features, Kagome took a calming breath when the forest floor solidified beneath her feet.


	45. Elation

Pulling Sango into a relieved embrace, Kagome rested her chin lightly on the taijia's shoulder. For a brief moment she watched the ball of pink as it floated down from the sky, then tucked her face into the crook of Sango's neck.

Kagome felt the woman's arms close gently around her, and didn't try to stop the flood of emotions that overwhelmed her. Her heart overflowed with happiness and relief- she'd found them!

Sango  _and_ the boys were safe.

"I'm so glad you guys are all right," Kagome said with a shaky breath.

"We're fine, thanks to you and Shippo," Sango whispered in reply.


	46. Console

Kagome could feel the erratic beat of Sango's heart as she held her close. The rapid rise and fall of the exterminator's chest was a clear indication that the fall had frightened her.

Deep inside, however, Kagome knew that Sango's shaken reaction was caused by her concern for the children, and not her unexpected tumble through the darkness.

Countless battles, and innumerable risky maneuvers over the last few years, had prepared them all for unplanned falls from great heights. Flight, and sudden drops from them, were all in a day's work. The fall was nothing of consequence to Sango- the taijia was selfless and bullet proof, after all.


	47. Inspection

"Shippo's quick thinking saved Kibou." Sango's laugh was warm, if a bit out of breath, and Kagome smiled. "And  _you_  saved  _me._ "

Kagome stepped out of their shared embrace, ignorant of the demon slayer's shifting gaze. Kirara dropped in just behind them, and the miko turned to check on the wellbeing of Kibou's grandmother.

Waiting patiently, Kirara had a slightly miffed expression on her feline face. Kagome met her crimson gaze, and couldn't stop the soft giggle that escaped her.

Rei was leaning low over the fire-cat's back, muscles taut, body rigid. Her knuckles were white from the force of her grip, and her fingers were clenched tight and tangled in Kirara's fur. The poor woman's face was half-buried in the back of the neko-youkai's neck. Fear marked what little could be seen of the old woman's features.

There was little doubt, however, that Rei's eyes were closed tight in terror.


	48. Predicament

 

Kagome watched quietly as Sango tended to Kibou’s grandmother. Rei looked rather traumatized. The poor woman hadn’t moved a muscle, despite Sango’s soft reassurances that she, and everyone else, was safe.

It was obvious that riding atop a fire cat in the middle of a youki-driven storm  _ wasn’t  _ on the old woman’s ‘ _ Things To Do Before I Die’  _ list.

The storm. Their fall. The memory of what they’d just been through hit Kagome hard. She could have lost them! They were just children, how could one expect a child to do what hers had just done? Sure, Shippo could fly, but Kibou? His hanyou abilities were still largely unknown. Had Shippo not reacted as he had, if he’d panicked and hadn’t transformed, she could have lost them both! And what if she hadn’t been there in time to catch Sango?

Kagome frowned, then forced the thought from her mind. They were safe. They were alive. And she desperately needed to feel her children wrapped in her embrace. 

 

Turning her attention back to her incredibly brave little boys, Kagome watched eagerly as Shippo’s transformed state, a spherical pink mass, settled easily on the ground a few feet in front of her. She smiled in relief, then grimaced, feeling her adopted son's discomfort when his painful predicament came into full view.

"No, no-hey! Be careful, that HURTS!" Shippo howled, his voice a wondrous sound despite its high-pitched distress.

"Ow...ow… OUCH! Dang it, Kibou. If you'd take your  _ claws _ out of my  _ cheeks _ , and your fangs  _ out _ of my forehead, and look  _ down _ , you'd see that we’re safe and on the ground already.”

When Kibou didn’t respond, Shippo took a calming breath, then added, "You can get  _ off _ of me any time now.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> My health threw me an intensely terrifying curve ball a short time ago and I've been trying to deal with everything  
> that's followed. I really want to apologize for the never-ending rollercoaster ride my writing and posting has become.   
> It seems my health isn't happy screwing with just one or two areas of my utterly exhausted body and psyche anymore.  
> I'm hoping to post the next chapter in a few days to make up for everything.   
> HUGZ.   
> Neisha


	49. Impatience

Kagome giggled at the sight the children made, and the sound was enough to draw the boy's' full attention. Smiling softly, Kagome opened her arms to them, and braced for impact. Shippo squealed in delight, his bright emerald eyes taking in the sight of his mother. She looked different, but there was no mistaking Kagome's scent.

Shippo growled, the sound puppy-ish at best. Tired of waiting for the younger boy to gather his wits, and desperate to feel his mother's arms around him again, Shippo shifted to his humanoid form.

A shrill 'pop' echoed off the trees, and a frightened  _squeak_  masked the sound of Kagome's soft chuckle. The force behind the fox kit's transformation launched the dragon child into the air, like a rubber ball bouncing off of concrete.

Tiny arms and legs flailed wildly, and Kibou's little voice trembled as he wailed Kagome's name.


	50. Bracing for Impact

The children's voices rang out through the pre-dawn night.

"K'gome!"

"Momma!"

Kagome reached out, catching Kibou in mid-air. Pulling the hanyou child to her chest, she tucked him safely under her left arm. With only a moment to reposition herself, she had barely freed her right hand when Shippo's excited body hurled like a cannonball into her waiting embrace.

Kagome hugged them both to her, then nuzzled Shippo's russet hair. "I'm so glad you guys are okay," she whispered before shifting her attention to Kibou. Kissing the dragon child gently on the tip of his nose, she quietly admitted, "I was so worried."

Tears of raw emotion, the remnants of fear and stark relief, lowered the tone of her voice. "I didn't… I didn't know if I'd get here in time."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> After four emergency room visits over the past year and no results,
> 
> I was finally admitted for two emergency surgeries that have nothing to do with my ongoing condition.
> 
> Two weeks into recovery, however, and an incision has opened.
> 
> Recovery has been horrid and I'm hoping I won't need another surgery to close the incision.
> 
> After this is over, I'm hoping my pain levels will decrease enough that I can write and post more frequently.
> 
> I want to thank you for supporting me, despite the miserable update history I've had lately.
> 
> I can never thank you enough for your encouragement, prayers, support, and your kind reviews. 
> 
> HUGZ
> 
> Neisha


	51. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since I was able to post last, but if you need a refresher you can go back to chapters 38-41.

_The Color of Hope: Chapter 51: Gone_

 

* * *

" _They are falling too fast, Ryutakashi. I'll never make it in time!"_

Kagome's scream still echoed, over and over, in Inuyasha's head as he ran, his legs on autopilot, nose focused on her scent. It had been strong and easy to track when he'd left the meadow. And it  _should_  have remained that way.

Slight variations in its consistency might have been normal, and could have even been attributed to the dragon's earlier youki-fueled storm. But, as Inuyasha closed the distance from the clearing to the tree line, Kagome's scent only grew more faint.

And then suddenly, it was gone.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop, not far from the timberline's edge. Where Miroku's odor continued on, disappearing into the forest, Kagome's didn't. Had she veered off another direction and he'd missed it?

Inuyasha retraced his steps, stopping suddenly when something odd caught his attention. The monk's scent here was heavier, and tinged slightly with fear, as if he'd lingered in this place longer than Kagome had.

Something about this whole situation put Inuyasha on edge. Something wasn't right. It didn't add up. Had someone or something taken her, leaving Miroku behind?

Moving in slowly widening circles, Inuyasha searched for anything nearby that might explain why the houshi had remained in  _this_  place longer than anywhere else. But there was nothing. There wasn't any blood nearby, no foreign footprints, no disturbed soil that would indicate any sign of a struggle. There were no other scents in the area at all. Only Kagome and Miroku had been through here recently.

Inuyasha growled, his frustration mounting. None of this was making any damn sense! Moving forward slowly, Inuyasha carefully made his way along Kagome's trail.

Then, as it had before, a few steps from where her scent  _was_ , suddenly, it just  _wasn't_.

It simply…  _vanished!_ Gone.  _Poof_  - just that fast.

What the hell? Inuyasha swore, his feet carrying him in a near circle back to the spot where both Kagome and Miroku's scents had definitely been.

"Lose something, puppy?" Ryutakami's voice drifted through the air above him, and Inuyasha growled.

His gaze darted skyward, eyes narrowed angrily on the dragon youkai floating lazily above him. He would've prefered to kill the water creature, filet the scaly beast from chin to tail for all his earlier threats and clan law bullshit. But there just wasn't enough time to indulge himself.

Not now.

Not tonight.

He had to find Kagome.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay. Life and health haven't cut me any slack. At all. The last few months have been especially rough, to say the least. I apologize if this chapter isn't quite up to par- it was far more important to me that I get something posted since I've made you all wait far longer than ever intended. I am writing as often as I'm able, and I do have more chapters almost ready for final edits. I'll be posting again soon.
> 
> HUGE thank-you's to all who've read, fav'd, and reviewed and also to those who've offered encouragement and prayers.
> 
> Your kindness reminds me that I have friends here. I can't thank you all enough. I hope to hear from you guys again- I've missed you terribly.
> 
> HUGS
> 
> Neisha

**Author's Note:**

> Kibou and his mother and father Sayuri, and Ryutakashi are my original characters and belong to me. Reid, Akio, Kibou and Ryutakami are my original characters as well. If I create more, I will post a note letting you all know :).I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahasi does (and those she has given rights to). This drabble-fic is based on prompts from live-journal, and chapters will be posted once they get through the voting phase, as is required.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought? I'd love to hear from you. This is my first time creating my own characters, and I have enjoyed it immensely.


End file.
